The Tale of Nightbreeding
by Hellquin
Summary: Nightbreed movie-verse; A young college student becomes trapped in the terrifying world of Midian, and becomes owned by her supposive savior. Will she endure a life of hell or will something become of it? Peloquin/OC rated M for future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Ok...so Im not that great at in depth writing, this is only my second fan fiction. I had this story in my mind for a while, its not like the book- but of the movie (to me the book seemed way different) this is just a little crappy fic I came up with, so flames will not be taken very seriously (but really ill probably cry) Reviews are welcomed, so let me know what you think! If I don't get anything on this then ill probably not make any more, this was just to get it out of my head. Enjoy!_

It was suppose to be just a nice little get away to finish her project, nice and relaxing, away from the city and away from her college. Kara bitterly laughed as she ran through the gravestones, holding onto her bleeding arm while running for dear life. She turned the corner and kneeled by a weeping angel statue, looking out over the hedge to see where her assailant was at. It was pitch black out, so there was no way she could see as cold sweat rolled down her face. She leaned back slowly on the stone statue, trying to calm her erratic breathing as to not make too much noise. How did it come to this? How did a relaxing time turn into something out of a nightmare? She closed her eyes and remembered how this nightmare stared...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - a day earlier - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karoline Stevens looked dull-fully ahead of her while her teacher went on and on about stuff they already covered the last semester. It sucked when there was a substitute teacher, especially in college. What a waste of money, an entire class spent on things they already knew. Kara chewed on her pencil to pass the time, she might as well go through her homework for her next class, photography.

She was doing her final project for her Masters Degree in Photography, which was more grim then most of her classmates projects. Her project was of tombstones, and not the normal boring kind, the giant Arch Angel 6-foot-tall kind. Unfortunately all the graveyards in this town just had normal boring headstones. Kara needed something more then that, something thats eye popping and unearthly beautiful, she searched around the town for something, anything, but no one had any clue.

Luckily one of her classmates had an Uncle who did graveyard pictures like her, and heard of a place not too far away called 'Midian'. He said a lot of weird stories were going around about that place, something about criminals and homeless people talk about it as if the place forgives your sins. But Kara didn't really care about that, she only cared about the 'wondrous gravestones like you've never seen before' for her project. She was planning on leaving for Midian tonight since it was a friday, stop at a motel overnight, and in the early morning stop by the graveyard and take a full days worth of pictures while the light was still good.

Grabbing her directions she looked them over, apparently Midian wasn't an actual town but a graveyard that was as big as a town, it was located by some place call Sherrinick, which was about a 4 hour drive from the city in the middle of nowhere. She glanced back up at the substitute teacher and waited patiently for the class to be over.

Finally it was time for her Photography class, all that was going on was the class talking about the developments in their final projects, but she had to tell the teacher in private about her trip to her photos, maybe she could get extra credit. She waited patiently as all the students went out of the classroom, and finally went up to the teacher. She nervously played with her dark brown hair as she approached him, the red highlights in her hair shining in the light. "Professor?" She shyly asked. He turned and looked at her with his green eyes, smiling sweetly. He was one of the few handsome teachers there.

"Yes Miss Stevens?" His tone was calm and tired sounding.

"I just wanted to, you know...Inform you that Im going to Midian tonight to get my pictures done, ill be there the whole weekend." She waited for him to answer, her brown eyes bright with hope of some form of approval. She really needed the extra credit.

"Oh wow, so your really doing it then? Good for you, I cant wait for the finished project. Good luck." He lightly rubbed her arm as he straightened his glasses.

Kara's smile slightly faded as the sting of let down hit her. She turned to walk off, saying one last thing before she went. "So I don't get extra credit for going 4 hours out of the way to practically another state to get my photos then?"

His smile faded a little as well as he answered her, "Well it depends on the depth of the photos, if there worthy of a high grade then yes you will get the extra credit." With that she walked off, just a bit pissed.

Hours had passed as she was on her way to Midian, driving steadily on the road sipping on coffee. Finally she had made it to a crappy little motel on the side of the highway, the lady at the front desk seemed a bit trashy. Her short skirt was high up on her and she was smoking and eating a twinky at the same time. Kara tried her best to look polite, but even the lady gave her the same look she was probably giving her, the 'look what the cat dragged in' kind of look. Kara really didn't think her look was that weird, her long sleeved shirt was red and black striped and her blue jeans had one or two rips in them but other then that she looked fine. Yeah so her hair had a few red streaks in it but hell, it was the look. She gave herself a look-over then ignored the woman, writing down her name in the registry.

"I need a room for the night please." Kara politely said to the woman. She only sighed, put out her cigarette, and gave her a room key. Kara mumbled her thanks and got out of there.

It was the early morning now, and Kara packed up her camera and rolls of film she was going to use. She made sure she had her lights for the camera for the night time pictures. And off she went, to Midian.

Really it wasn't that long of a drive from the motel to the graveyard, which was convenient.

"Oh my god..." Kara gasped as she looked at the cemetery. It had walls, actual concrete walls surrounding the place! The fence was huge and there wasn't a sole in sight, it looked as if the place had been abandoned for years. She lit a cigarette and put the pack in her breast pocket for later.

She slowly walked into the graveyard, the gate squeaked loudly as she opened it. This place really was as big as a town! There were so many gravestones and statues and tombs! Tombs? No graveyard in America had tombs that she heard of. Why hadn't this place been more well known? It was amazing! Kara surprised her joy as she wondered through the place, "Time to get to work! Where the hell do I start?"

In the shadows of an old tomb lay glowing eyes watching her every move, whispering.

It was now getting dark out, she had been there for a good 8 hours now, almost using up her film. She lightly dusted off the statue of a devil with wings, turning her light on it for a better picture. "Thats better..." She said to herself.

Kara took a few more pictures of the statue from different angles, getting behind it and crouching down. But she heard a noise from behind her, it sounded like a twig breaking. She quickly turned but didn't see anything there, so she shook it off and went back to work.

Only the noises got louder, and closer. Finally she started to get an uncomfterable feeling as if someone was behind her, the darker it got, the stronger it became. She made sure to stay by her lights, checking behind her every few minutes. It got to the point where she was really starting to get creeped out, so she decided to finish it up and slowly and carefully took her lenses off her camera, crouching to the ground so she could put it in the case.

"Well look at this...A Natural." A very strange deep voice said from behind her. She froze dead in her place, too afraid to move. Was this some backwater redneck out drinking late at night? She kept her ground, not daring to turn around and face the person yet.

"Meat..." That was a bit odd. Who says that when addressing someone? Kara finally turned her head, not getting off the ground just yet.

But what she saw scared the living shit out of her.

She gasped loudly, too shocked to even scream as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, dropping her 400 dollar camera. What was standing before her was no man, but a monster. A red skinned reptilian looking man stood before her, his eyes were a sinister dark green and he had strange snake-like dreadlocks. His teeth were white and very sharp looking as he grinned at her.

Kara tried her best to crawl away from this thing, but he quickly moved forward and grabbed onto her leg. This time she let out a yell and tried to kick him, but he grabbed both of her legs and pulled her to him.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She screamed at it, never taking her eyes off of him in pure horror.

He only let out a cruel laugh as he kneeled down ontop of her, en-caging her to the ground. "You smell nice, you must taste nice as well." His strange deep voice said to her as he leaned down and sniffed her neck, to which she closed her eyes and started to shake violently from fear.

"What is a nice tasty thing like you doing out here this late a night? Don't you know monsters come out at night?" He said while breathing in her scent. She couldn't reply, she was too scared.

"Well, lets see if you taste as good as you smell!" The monster opened his mouth, but before he could take a chunk out of her neck Kara struggled out of his grip and almost got halfway out from under him. She was a little too slow as his teeth sank into the side of her right arm instead.

She let out a yelp of pain and kicked his face in one quick move, getting off the ground as fast as possible and ran like hell. She could hear a loud roar come from behind her as she ran even faster ahead of her, not really sure where she was going and eventually became lost in the maze of Midian.

And now here she was, bleeding, alone, and scared shitless. It would of helped if she knew where she was going, but it was pitch black outside and her comprehension was clouded by fear. As she sat there breathing deeply thinking about her next plan of action, a thought struck her.

'_my camera!' _Her mind screamed at her. She could just find her car and get the fuck out of there, but...her camera. It was all way too expensive to just leave there on the ground, just the camera was 400 bucks, each individual lenses were at lease the same amount each! And all her equipment! That camera was her life! And her project final was in it...She had to make a run for it and grab it, then find the car.

But what if she just...came back later for it? It seemed like this monster didn't come out in the daytime, so she might have a chance. But...then there was the possibility of that monster taking it or something...she couldn't risk it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very sinister high pitched laughter that came from the right of her. Two more voices could be heard, giggle and laughing.

Fuck the camera and get the hell out of there!

Kara stood up and turned to the left of the statue she was hiding behind as fast as she possibly could, only to run head on into the red skinned monster.

"Oh shit..." She whispered, trying to back away from him. He had somehow changed from a moment ago, his face looked more...shark like. It was hard to explain, way more sinister looking.

He quickly tried to grab ahold of her arm, but she slipped out of his grip mostly due to her sweating 50 gallons in the last 5 minutes. The monster gave out a loud roar as she bolted the other way, still not totally sure where she was going. The headstones were finally starting to look familiar to her as she ran on. Yes! She knew where she was! It was just a straight shot to her car from here!

The blissful feeling of hope filled her as she put all her strength into her legs to run faster, keep going, not stopping till she got to the car!

But something caught her left foot, and she felt her body stiffen as she slowly fell to the ground, waiting for the impact of the dirt.

It wasn't dirt that hit her face, but something much more solid. Thats when white hot pain shot through her entire body, and she couldn't seem to move her body off the ground. Her head lay tilted just a little on something...the whole world was on its side...and there was blood...so much blood under her. And then her vision faded.

Peloquin stopped his running pursuit as he saw the limp body of his dinner-to-be. He slowly walked over to her, examining the reason why she was on the ground and not screaming. In fact, she wasn't really breathing either. He stood infront of Kara's body and noticed her leg was wrapped in her camera strap, her broken camera laying by her, entangled in the strap still.

It looked like she had tripped and cracked her head on the tombstone. Peloquin touched his fingers to the bloody tombstone and brought them to his lips, licking them. He closed his eyes and shivered with delight of the taste.

He picked up the lifeless body and walked deeper into the graveyard, right into an tomb where he disappeared.

Kara gasped awake to a lot of commotion going on, which confused her-wasn't she just in a deserted graveyard? "WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed out as she wildly looked around like a mad woman. She was in some kind of cave, everything was lit with candles and there were drawings all over the walls, but what was even more disturbing was the old man standing over her with his hand over her heart, it looked like it was glowing with white light.

"Who-who are you? Where am I?" She demanded.

"The test is complete..." The man straightened up and she was able to see what he really looked like. He was old, his hair and his beard were long, and it eyes were pure black. He had strange cuts on both his cheeks that looked like they were bleeding, but the real reason was, why was his hand on her chest?

"I am Lylesburg, leader of the Nightbreed. And you are in the real Midian." Kara glanced around the room quickly to gather her surroundings, there were other people with them. More monsters, each one more terrifying then the last. Her heart started racing...or...it would if she could feel it.

What a strange feeling. Her heart wasn't beating.

Her hands flew to her chest to double check, and there was no pump in her chest. She glanced up at the old man, terror in her eyes. "What happen to me?...Am I dead?" The man only nodded his head slowly at her. "Then...is this hell?"

"This place has many names, but it is not hell. This is a sanctuary for us, and for you now." He calmly said, watching her.

She got up off the floor and took another glance around the room. "This is underground! Are we under the cemetery? Is this where you live?" Wow she could take some amazing pictures down here. But then the disturbing thought of 'why were monsters living here' still remained.

But the air in the room changed as the old man put his hand on her shoulder. "Peloquin found you above, your blood as been spilt on Midian soil, he brought you to me to help you, and so I have. You are now Nightbreed. But a price must be payed for this."

"A price? What price? What are you talking about, who the hell is Peloquin?" She looked back at the old man, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Peloquin has saved your life, he is owed something in return, that is the law. As you do not have anything to give, your life belongs to him." That was the dumbest law she had ever heard of. So she gathered that 1: being chased by a monster which resulted in your death, 2: the monster that pretty much killed you took you home to be brought back to life, 3: in either option you have absolutely no choice in anything, and yet your now forced to 'belong' to someone...and 4: what the HELL was a Nightbreed? Was that what these monsters were?

"I don't belong to anyone, what the hell are you talking about?" She screamed out.

"It is the law. You are Nightbreed now, you cannot go back to the Naturals world, therefore you must obey the laws." The old man said very sternly. She was backed up into a wall, literally.

Kara looked up straight ahead of her, she saw movement within the crowd, and there he was, the monster that attacked her! He was standing by an overgrown porcupine lady, holding her shoulder. He was grinning at her as their eyes met, now that she was actually able to see him he looked like an asshole.

"..._you!"_ She hissed out, "YOUR THE ONE THAT ATTACKED ME!" She historically pointed her finger directly at him.

The old man looked over at him, "Is this true Peloquin? Did you break the law?"

A very cold look was thrown her way as he calmly explained to the elder his story. "I was out taking a stroll, I thought I heard a stray dog and thought it would make a good meal. But the dog was this girl, so I tried to run her out of the place. I lost track of her, and when I found her again she was..."

Pure rage filled Kara that moment, "YOU FUCKING LIER! YOU TRIED TO EAT ME!" She screeched out. Whispers and murmurs were heard all around.

This 'Peloquin' fellow smiled at her, something about his eyes made her not feel right. "Prove it." He very calmly said. She glared at him as she lifted her torn sleeve up to reveal...absolutely nothing. There was no bite mark, no nothing! Her shirt had a small hole in it, but other then that she was fine. What the hell?

"It...It was right there! Look you can see where the shirt was torn!" Kara desperately looked at everyone, someone had to believe her!

"...You were just delirious, I suppose. Peloquin saved you, you should be grateful." Lylesburg gave her a stern look as everyone started to walk out of the room one by one.

Finally it was just Kara and Peloquin that were in the room. The air in the room was stiff with tension as he looked at her with his strange dark green eyes. She tried to hold her ground and look as threatening as she could, but it probably failed horribly.

"So...Your Peloquin." She almost whispered. His eyes seemed like they were laughing at her as he grinned at her. He looked so evil, she shivered slightly at his gaze.

"And you belong to me." His deep voice purred.

"I don't belong to anyone you fucking overgrown lizard! Im getting the hell out of here before you try to eat me again!" She gave him one last look as she ran off down the strange long hallway, praying he wouldn't follow her.

She passed rooms filled with strange and frightening monsters, but by this point she was over the shock of it all. She was always able to adapt quickly.

Finally she made it to at least some kind of window, it was high up on the wall and very small, like a drainage hole on the side of a road. She could see the light of morning on the tombstones outside and sighed with relief. For a second she thought Peloquin was going to come after her, but she guessed he was just...tired?

But who cared, she could get the hell out of there finally. Kara lifted herself up to the window and stuck her hand out into the light, trying to grab hold of something so she could pull herself up, only her arm really started to hurt, then burn really badly. She glanced over and gasped as she saw smoke coming out of her arm as if it was on fire. "What the fuck!" She whispered as she pulled her arm back. That really REALLY hurt! And her arm had traces of...ash on it? Ash?

Kara only rubbed her arm of the ash as she looked up at the light coming from the small window. Was she really stuck here? Could she really not go out in the sunlight? And if sunlight hurt her, maybe even leaving Midian would hurt her too.

Hands grabbed the side of her and spun her around, she was face to face with Peloquin and he had a very hard to read look in his eyes.

"Well, now you know you cant leave." His eerie deep voice hit her like a ton of bricks.

"And what, belong to you? Pff." She squirmed out of his grip and left the little area, not really sure where she was going or what she was doing. All she knew was tears were rolling down her eyes and she needed to smoke. Peloquin only watched her leave, not following her.

She passed more and more monsters, this whole place really was like an underground town. There were bridges leading to other levels, and all the 'living quarters' were small with no doors, it was all like a giant maze, tunnels leading to more tunnels. Finally she stopped somewhere where there was a little fountain made of rocks, it was in a stoney shadowy corner between two hut houses.

"God...fucking dammit." She sighed as she lit a cigarette and sat down on the fountain. All she wanted to do was finish her final project, was that so much to ask? Now shes stuck here in this hell, she was dead, and she burned in the sunlight. Wonder if she drank blood too...

But her thought was interrupted as Peloquin appeared on the other side of the fountain, leaning against the wall. His arms were folded as he gave her a cloudy look.

Kara in-hailed her cigarette and kept it between her lips as she said to him, "What the fuck do you want? I need some god damn time to myself..." She got up off the fountain and began to walk off, until Peloquin grabbed a hold of her and pushed her to the wall in one swift move, she didn't yell but only glared at him-her cig still dangling from her lips.

Peloquin let out a small growl as he leaned in closer to her. "Your life is mine now, tasty." His face was now barley an inch away from hers, she couldn't back up at all so she only started wide eyed at him as he put his lips over her lit cigarette and swallowed it. Kara had a disgusted look on her as he blew smoke in her face as he said "Your mine completely. I can do anything I want with you."

This didn't look good.

**Uh oh, looks like trouble! Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think or else I wont make anymore!**


	2. Chapter 2: The nightmare

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Im glad I got some reviews! You guys are the best! I wanted to continue this anyway since this next part is going to get a little bit rough. Not really sure how far I'm going to do this fic just yet, but I'm sure ill think of something sooner or later. Thanks for reading!_

**Warning: There is rape in this chapter, not for the faint of heart. Just letting you know!**

**

* * *

**

Kara stood there frozen solid like a statue, her eyes burned from the smoke he blew into her face. What was this thing going to do to her? The way he looked at her seemed...odd. The way a guy, a _human_ guy looked at a girl he wanted to bone. '_Oh my god_' Kara thought, '_He isn't thinking about_...' Her mind recoiled in horror as she realized this monster was probably sexually active, which scared her more then being eaten.

"Stay away from me..." She breathed out slowly, not really as a threat but as a warning.

"What are you going to do about it? Bitch at me to death?" He chuckled with his strange deep voice. She only stared wide eyed at him and waited for him to do something. But he only stared at her right back, he was way too close to her.

"So pretty...do tell me, what is your name?" His green eyes seemed to be laughing at her as he searched her eyes for answers.

"Why the fuck do you care what my name is?" She spat back at him, trying desperately to get her fire back.

His grin widened as he answered her, showing his pearly white teeth, "I want to know the name of my pet. Or should I just call you Tasty?" She tried to push him off of her as anger struck her, but it was to no avail.

"My name is Kara, and Im not your fucking pet alright? So fuck off!" She gave him one more good shove, but it didn't even faze him. God was he made of concrete or something?

So far pushing and shoving didn't seem to work very well, and throwing cuss words and insults didn't seem to help either.

She decided to go with a new tactic, her favorite: sarcasm.

"So...What's your master plan then? Standing here all intimidating like and eating my cigarettes?" Peloquin's grin faded slightly at her words, she could tell he wasn't expecting that.

"Pu-lease." Kara breathed out, she was about to push his arm aside until he grabbed hold of her and pulled her to him. She tried to scream out as she was pushed into his raw chest, but her lips were mashed onto his in a forceful kiss.

Just when she thought her eyes couldn't widen any further, they did, and to the point where she thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. '_OH GOD OH GOD!' _Her mind screamed at her at the top of its imaginary lungs. His lips tasted very strongly of salt and her cigarette.

She tried her hardest to push him away, slap him, ANYTHING to get him off of her, but he was a massive unmovable force...and she was just a dead human. The dead part she was going to freak out about later, right now there was the horrible very possible chance she was going to be raped by a red man-lizzard.

His tongue slithered into her mouth like a snake as she kept trying to push away, this time she was able to yell, only it came out as a weird gurgle sound. After he lightly bit her bottom lip, Peloquin let go of her and wiped his mouth, looking her over hungrily. Kara just stood there in shock, her lip was dripping blood and her cloths were tattered and torn and drenched in sweat. "...Don't..." Was all she was able to blurt out, she was too scared of what he was thinking of doing, the thought of being eaten was long gone.

Peloquin stared her down, his grin getting bigger by the second. As she stared fearfully at him she could hear noises of life around them, people could hear her! She could be saved!

He moved closer to her again, but she held her hands out in defense. "Don't come any closer! Ill scream! I swear I will!" At that Peloquin laughed, good and hard. Kara let her guard down slightly, she was confused, that was suppose to be a threat!

"No one cares flesh bag," He wiped his tears from laugher away, "They all know you belong to me, they don't care what I do to you, or what happens to you." Kara's small glimpse of hope was shattered in an instant. No wonder no one came when she was yelling before. What the fuck was she going to do now?

Desperately she tried to search with her eyes for something to defend herself with. Running out of time, she closed her eyes and blindly grabbed the nearest thing by her and lifted it in front of her in self defense.

Opening one eye slightly she could see her weapon, and...It was a wooden box. How the hell was she going to defend herself with a wooden box? Give him splinters? Whatever, it would have to do. She held the box in front of her again, it was more like hiding now, just waiting for her doom.

Peloquin held his head back and gave out a creepy deep laugh, it didn't seem that funny to her. He finally calmed down and gave her a very dirty look, she could tell something bad was about to happen, and she braced herself for it.

And she was right!

Peloquin moved forward and smashed the wooden box in one swift move, making Kara yelp in fear. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her with him as he walked away from the fountain area. She started to scream not in pain but in fear, where was he taking her?

"Let go of me!" She yelled out, trying to make her body limp and heavy so it would slow him down. But of course he was a frikkin ox and didn't faze one bit. She was being dragged down tunnels now, her arm feeling like it was being pulled out of its socket-which it probably was.

Peloquin ignored her and walked on, tugging her arm and dragging her along with him as she yelled and screamed for help. They passed by steps and passageways, rooms and corridors. No one they passed by looked or said a word, but everything was quiet. As if they knew what was going to happen to her, and stayed in silent solitude, trying to drown out the girls screams.

"WHY WONT ANYONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Kara's voice cracked as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She locked eye contact with a very pretty dark haired woman holding her red curly haired child. The woman had a sorrowful look in her eyes as she looked away from Kara. "No...Please..." Kara tried desperately to win the woman's help, but she drew her curtain and vanished. Peloquin yanked her arm even harder as she let out a yelp of pain.

"I told you, no one cares." He spat at her while continuing to drag her along.

Finally Peloquin came to a stop in a small looking room. He threw her forward and she landed on a dirty heap of what she guessed was clothing. Was this suppose to be a bed? Did they not know of mattresses? It hit her that she was just thrown on a bed, probably for something horrible, and all she was thinking about was how primitive the 'bed' was. What the hell was wrong with her?

Kara fearfully looked up at him, lifting herself slightly from the bed. "What are you doing?" She tried hard to steady her voice, but it came out light and shaky. Peloquin stayed in the shadows of the room, he pulled a cord that closed the curtain to the entrance of the room.

She still didn't understand why they didn't have doors.

Kara stiffened completely as she watched fearfully in what seemed like slow motion-of Peloquin taking his shirt off. Oh my god, was this really about to happen to her!

Out of pure adrenaline Kara got up as fast as she could and tried to run past him through the curtains, but he was able to grab her by the arm and throw her back onto the heap of cloth, this time falling with her.

Kara had no time to even think about what just happened as he ripped her shirt wide open in a quick move, making her scream.

"_HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_ She screamed over and over again. But no one came to her rescue. She was _literally_ fucked by this point.

He roughly grabbed hold of her pants and pulled them off her, she only whimpered pathetically, trying to kick him. He placed his hand on the side of her face making her turn her head to look at the wall while his other hand was pinching the skin of her breast. "Im ganna fucking kill you!" She bitterly cried, grabbing his arm with both her hands trying to push it away with all her strength. But he was so much stronger then her. She wasn't able to see what he was doing, but she could feel it, making it all the more frightening.

She felt him rip her panties right off of her, by this point she tried to hit his head with her frailing arms, but it didn't seem to reach him at all since her head was still being pinned down by his hand. She could feel him touching her most private part with his hand, making her feel sick. Then finally, he lifted her leg up slightly with his free hand and forcefully slammed into her with, she was guessing, his dick.

Pain shot through her like a bolt of lightning as her back arched up off the ground by nearly 2 feet. She let out the loudest scream she had ever done, it scratched her throat even. Peloquin tightened his grip on her head, trying to keep her back on the floor. She screamed over and over again, her arms flailing wildly as he continued to assault her. His free hand gripped her hip tightly, at first he went slow, pulling his dick slightly out of her then thrusting back in. He did that for what seemed like 10 minutes, slowly pulling out then slamming back into her with force. Was he playing a game? What an evil fucker!

Kara closed her eyes as never ending tears ran down her cheeks, he was hurting her. She wasn't used to having sex, if thats even what you would call it. Rape is what you would call this. And it hurt. She wasn't able to scream anymore, it seems she blew her voice out the first 5 minutes. Kara gasped in pain as this red monster's rhythm became faster and harder, he started slamming into her folds with his dick, making a strange wet slapping sound. Every time he slammed back into her, her whole body moved with it, her eyes were locked onto the wall as it moved up and down in her vision.

All she wanted to do was black out, faint, not be conscious of this attack anymore. She made a painful whimpering sound while grabbing onto his arm that was holding her face down, tightened her grip on his arm as he rammed into her even harder. There was pain radiating up from her inner depths through her lower belly, she cried out loudly as she realized what it was. Blood.

It must of been at least half an hour that pasted by, but to Kara it seemed like an eternity. Her nails were digging into the skin of his arm as she bitterly moaned in agony, her face was soaking wet in tears as Peloquin plunged into her even faster, he was making strange growling noises in the process. Her entire lower body under her belly button stung painfully and felt like it was on fire.

Finally, Peloquin let out a loud roar as he came inside her, tightening his grip on her. She could feel his seed release inside her, it was warm and the most disgusting thing she had ever felt in her whole life. It was like she could taste him, her stomach turned and she wished desperately that she could throw up all over him at that very second.

He released his grip on her face, but she didn't move an inch. Maybe if she didn't move he would leave her alone.

He let go of her and finally got off of her, lighting a cigarette as he put his cloths back on, not that she was able to see what he was doing. She still stared at the wall silently crying. She could hear his footsteps walk off, but stop before leaving the room.

"Remember Kara, you belong to me." He said in his deathly eerie voice. And with that he walked off, she could hear the curtains move, then silence.

God, the fact there was just a curtain between them and the whole colony of monster just...UGH!

Kara lay there lifeless for several minutes, she had no desire to move or was even able to. Every cell in her body was screaming in pain at her. She could feel liquid flowing slightly from between her legs. Did she really care? Did she even want to live anymore? She was already dead, so how would she even be able to kill herself?

She tried to move her leg slightly, but it was far too painful to even budge a little. Moaning weakly she stayed still where she was, no use in getting up. She wondered if she wasn't already dead, if that would of killed her. '_Probably_' Her mind dullfully said.

The overwhelming need to sleep was starting to hit her pretty hard, but she was afraid to go to sleep. What if he came back for round two? That thought made an alarm go off in her mind, she needed to get up right now because what if he WAS coming back!

Panic struck her broken body, she still wasn't able to move very well. She closed her eyes as pain shot through her neck as she lifted her head up slowly to look down at her inner thighs.

Just as she suspected, there was blood running down her legs, that bastard. Blood and bruises were colored all over her body, that lizard bastard wasn't playing around. She rested her head back down and sighed pathetically. She needed to get up and at least move or something. Maybe if she just curled up in the heap of clothing she was laying on he wouldn't bother her. That seemed a whole lot better then getting up, her body was about to give up completely, the thought of him bothering her was beginning to fade as the need to sleep became more apparent.

Everything was sore, she couldn't believe this happened to her! She lifted her arm and pulled some of the cloth she was under to cover her body with, it felt like a thousand needles were being shot into her arm at once and she winced in pain. But she was covered finally, she didn't care if it had blood or whatever on it, as long as something separated her from everything else she was satisfied.

She silently laid there, covered in dirty cloths, letting things slowly start to sink in as the pain in her thighs throbbed. Everything crashed down on her, the fact she was dead, her never leaving this hell, never seeing her family or friends again, and being raped by a **real** monster.

It was too much, she shivered and started hyperventilating as she sobbed for what seemed like forever, until finally she drifted off to sleep, her body unable to take being awake any longer. But even in her dreams she didn't seem to be safe from monsters.

Kara woke roughly to a hand shaking her shoulder, for one horrifying moment she thought it was Peloqiun back to finish the job. She opened her eyes and moved over, trying to get away from the assailant even though her body was screaming at her not to move anymore.

But it wasn't Peloquin thank god, it was the woman she saw earlier and tried to get help from. Her hair was black and her skin was a nice tan color, it looked like she had a bunch sparkly grey eye shadow around her eyes, but that might actually be her skin. She was beautiful, her hair was covered by a cloth she had over her head, making her look like a saint. And to Kara, she was a saint.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." She said with a very thick accent, Kara wasn't able to figure out what it sounded like, maybe Egyptian?

"..._Why_?" Kara was barley able to say, the dried blood on her lips started to crack as her mouth moved. "_No one would help me before."_

The woman gently stroked her hair, sadness in her dark eyes. "It is against the law, Peloquin can do whatever he wants. But...you need healing, and I can help you." Wow, could everyone smell her blood or something?

"My name is Rachel, you're Kara right?" She only weakly nodded her head. "I need your help to get up, we'll go to my quarters." She put her arm around her and helped tug her up into a sitting position. Rachel draped a cloth around her and helped her stand up, every fiber in her whole body screamed at her, but she had to get up, she was finally going to be safe.

"My daughter Babette will help you as well, she's a sweet girl." Rachel said while holding her up. Kara's head just bobbed around, trying to stay conscious.

She moved the curtains to the entrance and bumped right into Peloquin. Kara took an inhale of breath and started at the ground. Making eye contact with him was the last thing on earth she wanted to do.

Rachel held her ground and looked him straight in the eye. "Hello Peloquin." She said with ease.

He made a growling sound, showing his teeth. "Where are you taking her." His eerie voice demanded, it looked as if he was too pissed to even yell.

"She needs healing Peloquin. I am just taking her where she can be helped." Why was she so calm?

Peloquin got right infront of her face, towering over her while Kara still had her eyes glued to the floor. "Fuck that, she doesn't need help!" He roared.

Rachel pushed him back with her free hand, coolness emanated from her. "Unless you want me to go to Lylesburg, then you will let me heal her." They both stared eachother down, fire and ice raged all around them.

Finally, Peloquin moved over, growling the whole time as Rachel walked forward with Kara.

Kara dared a look at him as she passed, and their eyes locked. His look could kill. She turned away and held tighter to Natasha, wondering what the dangers of when she was healed and back to him awaited her.

* * *

**wow, totally my first time writing rape, pretty weird. Hopefully I did okay! TOTAL CLIFF HANGER! Whats going to happen to her now? Let me know what you think and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh so far away

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Wow I thought I scared everyone off with that last chapter! I started this chapter off like two weeks ago but my computer ran out of juice because it wasn't plugged in and died so all my stuff was deleted ): so lame. But whatever, on to the story!_

_To Blackmoonlite: Thanks for that review, it motivated me to stop watching movies and write! They really do need more Nightbreed fics, there's some in the book section but I liked the movie more then the book, I hope it gets more popular since no one really knows about this movie (they need to play it on TV sometime or something) anyway, thanks a bunch for that review! And for everyone else's reviews! You guys make my day!_

_

* * *

_

Kara slowly opened her eyes, even just doing that hurt her. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, the herbs Rachel gave her didn't help much. She had passed out for who knows how long right when she had laid down, Rachel was good on her word and brought her to her hut house, it was pretty small like everyone else's living quarters. Rachel had let her sleep on her cot bed, there were two of them, the other one she was guessing was her daughters.

This Rachel lady seemed really nice, like a mother or something, Kara had a small miracle happen in her world of hell. It seemed like she was only there for about a day or so, which if it was up to her she would rather live here.

She continued to look around the room, it was small, had a dirt floor, but it somehow seemed...homey. She felt safe here, as hard to believe as that sounded.

A small girl opened the curtains to the room and walked in holding a glass of water. Her hair was a fiery red and she had freckles all over her face, Rachel said her name was Babette, her daughter. She was quiet, but seemed like a sweet girl. Kara licked her swollen lips, Rachel had cleaned her face off a few hours before, but they were pretty dry from sleeping most of the day without drinking anything.

Kara smiled at her, she tried to make it look real since smiling was the last thing on her mind. "For you." Babette said to her, holding out the water to her. Kara gladly took it and gulped down the water, her throat was sore from yelling and screaming. She winced as she thought about it, best not to dwell on the past. Giving the glass back to the girl she only nodded her head, not really wanting to talk at all. But the girl didn't seem to mind as she gladly took the glass and walked out of the room, giving her a small wave before she left. She was too young to understand anything that happened, and for that Kara was glad. It was going to be embarrassing walking around and knowing that everyone knew what happened. It was like she committed a horrible sin. But it wasn't a sin, and it definitely wasn't her fault!

She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. It was funny, she use to watch so many lifetime shows about girls getting mugged or raped and she even laughed at how they played the 'oh woe is me' card and stopped eating and blamed themselves for it. She knew it wasn't their fault, she understood all of that. But there wasn't a 'knight in shining armor' that was there to help her through it and let her cry on his shoulder and then when she was ready they could date. Oh no, not with her. She was someone's plaything now. That was the only part that bothered her more then anything, she didn't think it was the end of the world, it wasn't her fault, but she wasn't going to escape it. What if this shit went on every day! Would she be able to live with it?

But she wasn't going to let it happen. She was going to get the hell out of dodge and never look back.

Kara sighed as she started to slowly slip back into sleep, maybe if she left at night and stayed in the shadows during the day she would be able to escape and go back home...maybe it would really work? Her thoughts turned fuzzy as she fell into sleep, dreaming about monsters, a particular red one was all over the dream, turning it into a nightmare.

A few days had passed as she healed at Rachel's, she was slightly milking it by now since her healing rate was much faster then it use to be, but she didn't want to go back to Peloquin. She didn't see him at all the past few days, which made her extremely happy. She was able to play with Babette and talk to Rachel, mostly about the origins of the Nightbreed and all of that. One thing in particular that stood out was when she asked her about what happened when they leaved the 'hive'.

"You could leave...But you no longer belong in the Natural's world anymore. You burn in the daylight, you'll become more and more like the Nightbreed and become an outcast, people still hunt us to this day. You belong here." Rachel put her hand on Kara's shoulder, but she shrugged it off, not liking any contact since 'the incident'

She was going to yell about how she didn't belong here, being raped or whatever by a demon, she had classes and her family! Kara only stared at the floor, if she told her anything then she was sure to inform that old man who didn't give a rats ass what happened to her, but oh god if she left! What would the neighbors think? It was best to keep her little plan to herself. At least, for now.

But the time to leave was lingering, Kara was pretty much fully healed by this point, and Rachel let her know it was time for her to leave.

"Why cant I stay here with you and Babette?" Kara eyed Rachel as they stood outside of the house hut. Rachel only sighed and put her hand on Kara's shoulder, "You know the law, you belong to Peloquin, you cannot stay here." Ouch, the sting of rejection.

"I wish you well, I will see you around." She gave Kara a light hug. "...Come to me if you need anything..." She said in her ear. Kara knew what she meant, and slowly put her arms around her to return the hug. "Thanks." Was all she said as she let go of her, also giving the quiet Babette a little hug as well.

Rachel held onto Babette as they watched her walk off, Kara tried hard not to look back, feeling her safety leave her in such a short time, she missed it already. She felt at home there, and now it was over. She was back in the world of the freaks and monsters.

Speaking of which, where was she suppose to go now? She walked down one of the ally ways or whatever it was, kicking pebbles along the way. She didn't even know where she was going, maybe she could just sleep in a corner or something. If anything she refused to go back to that hellhole where the king of the dicks lived.

She walked by a skinny man with a bald head, he was staring at her and smiling. It was a little creepy, he held an ugly little dog and he had no shirt on, save for a necklace of what looked like rats around his neck. Kara only nodded at him and kept walking, getting a little freaked out by him.

She must of walked around this entire city by this point, it was hard to tell what time of day it was since it was all underground. She wondered through small openings and whatnot, until she finally found a small corner by the edge of what looked like someone's living space. "Ugh...I feel like Im homeless now, wonderful." Kara moaned as she was about to sit down on the dirt, but she heard voices coming from the opening of the little house hut by her. The voice sounded feminine, and not familiar to her, but what made her so interested was the fact it was talking about her.

"Do you think she's all better now? Her poor Natural body just couldn't take it!" The female voice gave out a spiteful laugh. "She'll become fully Nightbreed soon, all traces of Natural gone. Either way I still think she's trash, her smell is just disgusting." Wow, this lady was a bitch. "And what kind of a name is 'Kara' for a Natural? Shouldn't it be 'Sally' or something? Such a strange name for a Natural, don't you think?" Kara straightened up and glared at the wall, this was starting to piss her off. She watched as cigarette smoke blew out from the opening.

"She looks so ugly to me, her smell, her hair, just so disgusting, all her screaming she did in front of Lysburg, how rude was that? She has no class, complete trash." Ok, it was ass kicking time. She needed something to focus her rage and anger on, might as well be whoever the hell this chick was.

Kara walked over and stood in front of the opening to the hut, but stopped dead at the entrance. Inside was the porcupine lady she saw before, her strange slit nose and barley clothed body was the same as she remembered. She put her hand on her hip as she smiled crudely at Kara.

But she wasn't why Kara stopped dead, it was the company she was with.

And there he was, Peloquin, leaning by the wall. He was holding a cigarette as he looked over at her, he still looked as evil and menacing as ever. There was a slight flash of surprise as he looked her dead in the eyes, but it washed away as he smiled evilly at her.

"Well..." He breathed out. "Your looking much better...Kara." She shivered at the sound of her name, he said it so softly it was strange.

She wanted to say something, anything to wipe that stupid smile off of his stupid face. But she couldn't, she was frozen in place, her eyes wide and glued to his as if afraid if she moved she was dead. She wasn't ready to face him, she wasn't prepared, and she sure as shit wasn't going to talk to him. It was a miracle she was able to look him in the eyes!

Her lips moved, trying to form words, but nothing came out. She just stood there, gaping like an idiot. Finally her body told her to get the fuck out of there before something DID happen, and she walked off, slowly at first but it turned into a run after she was a little farther from the place.

"...See what I mean? Why do you keep her? I don't understand." The female porcupine asked him. He only put out his cigarette and followed after her, not saying a word.

Kara didn't get very far before Peloquin caught up to her, she was able to hear him luckily, but still tried to run faster. He finally grabbed a hold of her arm and swiftly turned her around to face him. For one horrible moment her mind thought he was going to rape her again, so she started hitting him and tried to run off.

He finally let go of her, not really minding the fact she was hitting him, but she fell in her furry to get away and ended up facing him again while she was on the ground looking up at him.

"Why are you running? Your mine, remember?" His voice purred.

It was painful to look at him, actually painful. She started shaking now, not sure of what she should do. "...Stay...away from me...You stay the hell away from me..." She barley let out, her eyes watered and she could feel tears starting to roll down her face. Why couldn't she be stronger? She needed to get away from him for good this time.

"Did you enjoy your stay with the Mist Lady?" He growled, she wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, her eyes were still glued to his.

"I missed your company..." His sinister grin was back as he smothered her with his gaze. Warning sirens went off in her head, this wasn't a very good situation to be in.

She backed off from the ground, trying desperately to get away from him. She was about to make a run for it, until Peloquin yelled out to her, "I have your camera!" She stopped dead in her tracks. Her camera! Her life!

Kara slowly turned around to face him, he had some kind of game going on. "What...?' She whispered as she stood in place.

Peloquin walked over to her very casually, he was laughing just a little, the grin still plastered on his face. The closer he walked towards her the further she backed up until she backed into a wall, Peloquin was able to enclose the space between them with this opportunity. He put both his hands on either side of her while she cowered before him, closing her eyes.

She felt him breath on her, his breath felt hot. "You can have it if you behave..." Kara opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him. Was he serious? Was this his sick little game of master and slave?

"What do you mean...?" She sounded stupid even to herself, of course she knew what he meant by that! She just wanted her god damn camera and get the hell out of there!

Peloquin held her chin with his hand gently. It was probably the most gentle thing he had ever done, which was saying a lot since he was usually so forceful.

Kara had a moment of revelation as she stared into his green eyes. If she played his game for just a little bit, he would let his guard down around her. And when he did that, she could get the hell out of there and never look back! She could finish her project, even if no one believed about the Nightbreed monsters of Midian-she would be free!

But was she able to do it? Flashbacks of the rape ran through her mind over and over again. Was she really able to do what he wanted? Sure it was pretending, but it was still asking a lot from her. And thats where the drama classes took over, thats all she had to do was act.

Kara's lip twitched to a small smile as she looked at him, which seemed to please Peloquin since his grin got bigger. Thats it, fall for it.

"Glad to see your starting to understand..." He breathed on her, his thumb rubbing the side of her cheek.

Her eyebrows crunched together in a weird look, "I guess so?" Playing it dumb gets you pretty far in life, at least thats what people told her. Peloquin let out a small grunt as he then ran his clawed hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, not wanting to be in this position anymore, but she had to do what she had to do. He leaned in closer to her to where his nose brushed against her temple, and started breathing in the scent of her. She stayed still, almost coward like waiting for her predator to eat her. She kept hearing his deep breaths going in and out, and small growling noises coming from him. Something was about to happen, she could feel it in the tension, his arm encircled around her as his other hand held on tightly to her hair. But she still stood her ground, her skin felt flushed and her fist were clenched. She was startled when she felt something wet and hot touch the side of her face, he just licked her! Her skin burned where his tongue touched her, and she could feel his lips still on her skin.

But out of nowhere, they heard a voice call out, "Peloquin! Did you see what's going on above?" Peloquin turned his head around to look at who called him, leaving Kara room to see what was going on.

There was a man with a crescent moon face, he was standing by what looked like a blue devil with horns and a big fat guy with white skin. More locals.

"What are you talking about?" Peloquin growled out, holding tighter onto Kara.

"We heard noises coming from above, there's people in the cemetery!" The blue demon laughed out, he had a high pitched voice.

"Probably Naturals looking for your play thing..." The fat man said with a slight lisp as he held up what looked like a snake or an eel that was draped around his neck, pointing to Kara with it.

Peloquin let out a hiss of air as he lessened his hold on Kara. "Then maybe we should take care of them." His voice sounded more deep and menacing then before.

"You know the law Peloquin..." The moon man said, he had a slight hint of authority to him. Peloquin straightened up and let go of Kara, she stumbled slightly over more towards the wall.

All four of them looked at her, she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she stared back at them. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" She spat out, that was her old self shining through, even for just a moment.

"Polish Officers are outside! They were here because of you!" The blue demon gleefully said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Its 'Police' Officers retard." The fat pale one hissed out at the blue demon, who then had a hurtful expression on his face.

"Whatever! What should we do? What if they find us?" The blue one said, crouching down to the ground.

"Lylesburg will tell us what to do...He always knows." The crescent moon face man said, looking now at Peloquin.

A wonderful thought struck Kara then, she could find the cops and get them to help her! They had to still be up there! Peloquin was probably lying about the camera anyway.

Kara licked her lips and glanced around at all of them, non of them were paying any attention to her anymore. Now she had to think...where was that opening in the wall where she saw the light before? She thought maybe she saw it a few yards back, but she had to make sure, this could all go horribly wrong if she didn't think it through first.

Finally Peloquin quickly grabbed her arm and moved her forward to walk with the rest of them. "We're speaking to Lylesburg, stay silent and behave...or else be punished again." He hissed at her, tightening his grip on her. A bead of sweat rolled down her nose as she listened to him, she didn't have to imagine what would happen to her _again_ if she defied him. The three monsters all looked behind at her, a strange sort of knowing in their eyes, it was a look of remorse. They knew what he was talking about also, which pissed and embarrassed Kara more then anything. She ducked her head as the feeling of shame came over her, she wanted to just disappear altogether.

But it gave her all the more reason to try and find that opening to the surface, who gives a shit if its still daylight out, at least they could see or hear her if there were still cops up there. But what if she was mistaken? What if this was some stupid test? It had to be true though, she had been missing for a least a few days by this point, someone had to of called her in to the cops by now.

She kept her head down as they walked on, they were getting closer to the spot where she thought had an opening to it, and when they got to that point...then she would make her move. She still had the fear of 'what if' running through her mind, what if that wasn't the spot? What if Peloquin caught her? He couldn't kill her since she was already dead, but then again...there's worse things then death, and she experienced it once already. If she was caught, it would happen again, even worse then the last time. She shivered at the thought, still feeling Peloquins tight grip on her arm as they walked.

And there it was, the small alley way that lead to an opening to the surface! With no time to think, she made a distraction, which was to kick the blue devil in the back of the leg in one swift move.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" The blue devil screamed as he fell to the ground, the fat one hovered over him laughing, "It wasn't me!" He yelled to him, Peloquin let go of her arm as he went to yell at the blue devil, and there was her chance.

She darted off to the left as fast as her legs would run, hurrying through the corners and turns of the alley way, hearing the air rush by her in a loud whistling sound. But she could also hear the very loud roar of Peloquin not too far behind her. Panic started to strike her as she tried to run even faster, she was going on pure adrenaline by this point.

Finally she saw the opening to the surface, this was the right spot! She could see the purple light of the fading sun shining through it and quickly ran up to the dirt wall. She jumped up as high as she could and grabbed ahold of the edge, trying desperately to pull herself up and out of the underground world, all thought of just yelling to see if anyone was up there were gone, she just wanted to be free.

She was halfway out, the hole was smaller then she thought it was and she was struggling to get out, the ground and whatever the top part of the little window was, was crushing her middle section. Since the sunlight was almost gone it didn't burn her at all, she felt a small amount of burning at first but it seemed to of passed with the passing of the sun.

"Oh god, oh god-HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" She screamed out while grabbing the dirt and grass for leverage.

For one split second she could see yellow police tape around one of the tombs, but she didn't see a living soul in sight. For one horrible moment she realized any cops that were there had probably left for the day.

Oh no, her plan backfired on her. She never would of thought this would happen, the way the other monsters talked about it made it seem like there were still cops there! Tears started rolling down her face as pure panic struck her, she dug her nails into the ground and tried her hardest to pull herself out of the hole, getting closer inch by very small inch. If only her hips were smaller! All she needed to do was get past her stupid hips!

"PLEASE! IM KAROLINE STEVENS! IM RIGHT HERE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed out again. She started to claw at the ground that was under her hip, trying to make it deeper so she could get free.

She stopped dead as she heard a car engine near by. Was it a cop? Oh god she hoped so!

"PLEASE IM-" But her sentence was cut short as she felt a very forceful tug of her feet pull her back a little. She was about to scream as complete blood curdling fear struck her, but she was dragged back into the hole in a quick tug. A tug that strong could only be done by one person, Peloquin.

Kara fell back into something hard, which then wrapped its arms around her tightly and put its hand over her mouth. Tears and dirt ran down her cheeks as she stared wide eyed at the opening to the outside world. There was a uniformed officer standing by the yellow tape she saw a few yards away, he had his hand on his head as if he was confused. He must of came back because he heard her scream.

Kara wildly kicked and tried to squirm her way out of Peloquins tight grip, tried to scream as loud as she could behind his hand, hell make ANY form of noise to get the officers attention. But Peloquin's claws dug lightly into the skin over her mouth as he leaned in to whisper to her. "Don't make this any worse for yourself..." He breathed on her.

Realizing that it was no use anymore, she became limp, and watched the officer keep looking around in confusion. He turned his head to his radio in his breast pocket and said from a distance, "All clear. I thought I heard something while I was driving off, must of been a bird. Ill be back in 10, over and out." And with that he walked off.

Kara started shaking as her vision became blurry with tears, there was her chance at freedom, there was her chance to escape for good. But what awaited her now? Something more horrifying then she could imagine probably.

Peloquin let go of her as she slumped to the ground and walked infront of her. He stood over her like a tower, looking down upon her with fiery green eyes. Oh he was pissed alright.

"Well...I don't have to tell you whats going to happen, am I Tasty?" She only stared at his boots, tears blurring her vision.

"No..." She weakly answered, head lowered. She could hear a faint giggling noise that sounded like the blue demon, oh how she wanted to kill him.

Kara glanced over to her left still keeping her head down, all three of them were standing there, along with a few other tag-alongs. The blue devil and the fat man were both snickering at her, but the crescent moon faced man looked on in pity. He was the first to speak in the tensed silence.

"We need to speak to Lylesburg before we do anything Peloquin...a council meeting." He said sternly. Peloquin still kept his fiery green gaze on Kara as he growled softly. She bravely looked up at him, her brows narrowed in fear, and their eyes met. She didn't have to guess what was coming, but at least she had time to think about it over and over again before it actually happened.

Peloquin grabbed ahold of Kara and lifted her up, dragging her along as they all walked off to the main council hall, she wasn't going to be away from him for a second again.

When they had gotten there, the old man Lylesburg was already speaking to others quietly, it seemed like the hall was packed full of the populace that lived there. Peloquin kept his tight grip on her arm as she tried to wipe her tears away and keep her head down.

"Silence!" Lylesburg called out, the room became silent fast as everyone looked to him for guidance. "I understand that there are strangers among us! We have delt with this before. No one is to go above ground until the time is right, they will go away soon once they have realized there is nothing here. The ban is now in motion! This is the law!" Lylesburg yelled out with great authority. There were murmurs and whispers all around the room.

"The Natural almost gave us away!" The blue devil yelled out in an annoying high pitched voice. It got Lylesburg's attention as he looked at him with his black eyes. "How so?" He calmly asked. The fat man stepped in then, "She tried to get away and yelled out, I think one of the cops came back to investigate, but Peloquin caught her!" He proudly said with his lisp.

Lylesburg then looked at Peloquin who was behind Kara, holding onto both of her arms. "Is this true Peloquin?" He asked him. Peloquin pulled Kara closer to him and nodded his head. "Yes, I caught her before anything could happen." He calmly said to him.

"You know speaking with the Natural's is against the law." He sternly said to Kara, who couldn't look him in the eye.

"But shes still a Natural!" The blue devil squealed out.

"No, she no longer is a Natural anymore, she is Nightbreed now, therefore she has broken the law." Kara couldn't bare to look at anyone, she kept her head down and her eyes glued to the dirt floor.

"Since she belongs to you Peloquin, you must be the one to punish her." That insane old man, did he even know what happened before? Or did he just not care because 'its the law'? Kara bitterly huffed and shook just slightly.

"Yes, I understand Lylesburg." Peloquin said with ease, as if it was nothing. His grip tightened even more on her arms, cutting off her blood flow.

"Very well, until the strangers are gone, the ban on the above ground stands, is everyone clear on that?" The room was bursting with agreements as Kara stole a glance from across the room.

There Rachel was standing, holding onto Babette's shoulders. The look on her face was of sorrow, and she knew she would be seeing her again real soon. Kara gulped and wiped more tears away, with that she was sure of.

* * *

**Ok! That wraps it up for chapter 3! Tell me what you think! Obviously the next chapter is going to have some more mature stuff since you know, Kara needs to be punished and all that, boo. LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: A time to snap

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

**Warning: There will be rape in this chapter, its rated M for a reason! **

_From the Author: Haha, yeah I'm starting to really get into my own story, which I think is AWESOME since I update quickly. So in this chapter, you'll start to notice Kara is starting to give up, you can tell how shes just starting to not give a shit, which hopefully you can tell...not really sure if I wrote it out too well but in my mind you can tell (because Im awesome) and yes, there is sort of rape in this chapter, I dunno...but yeah, im becoming a sadist for this story because its taking a life of its own...thanks everyone for your reviews! (especially you Blackmoonlite, totally love your reviews! ONE LOVE! 3)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEAAASEEEE...leave me a review, I love how out of all three Nightbreed fics in this movie category Im the only one with the most reviews...ah the envy. _

* * *

Peloquin pushed Kara forward as the crowd in the room died down. At this point she really didn't care anymore, she knew she was fucked no matter what, but she still didn't give a shit anyway. Her one chance of freedom was shattered in an instant, and all hope was lost. Hopefully not for forever, but for right now there was defiantly no way in hell she was going to escape now.

She could hear the annoying high pitched giggles of the blue devil ahead of her and snapped her head up to see the three monsters walk off ahead of them.

It was as if time slowed down as they neared them. Oh how she hated that annoying blue thing, she wanted to punch the hell out of him just for being a little bitch. Well, she was already in a world of hurt, she was fucked either way and there was only so much Peloquin could do to her. Her eyes brightened at an insane thought that hit her like lightning that very moment.

That was it, she could vent out all her frustration on that little blue bastard, since nothing really mattered at this point. She desperately needed a punching bag ever since she arrived in this hellhole, and he was perfect for right now since she couldn't seem to find that porcupine lady. Not like she stood a chance against her anyway, that lady looked tough as nails.

'_Oh shit'_ the little insane voice in her head told her as they walked closer to the group, '_Its time to finally snap..._' And on that note, she swiftly shoved Peloquin's hand off of her arm and ran dead forward to the blue devil.

He looked at her in surprise as she sprinted forward and slammed into him, then started to beat the living shit out of him.

"YOUR SO-" punch, kick, "FUCKING ANNOYING-" slap, jab to the ribs, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" a kick to the side.

He only curled into a ball not defending himself and wailed with a high pitched scream.

"YOU BLUE PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" Her final kick was again to his ribs as she was held back by Peloquin and the moon faced man.

She still tried to reach out for him in her haze of insanity, grabbing onto the sleeve of his arm in her fury, hot fresh tears were rolling down her face as she still screamed out at him, "IM GOING TO RIP YOUR HORNS OUT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FUCKING ASS-CRACK PIECE OF SHIT!" Right after she screamed that out, something inside her heated up and exploded-resulting in her letting out a very loud and very inhuman roar.

Stop-rewind that.

Kara froze at the realization of what just came out of her mouth. Did she just roar? Like an animal or...a monster? She felt an overwhelming surge of power come over her at that moment, and she looked at the blue devil with hell in her eyes, getting ready to attack him once more.

And with that, Peloquin picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and walked off, Kara clawed into his back as she tried to make another stab at the guy, screaming all the while.

They had a set of on-lookers as she still screamed and tried desperately to reach out ahead of her, she wasn't even sure what she was doing now, maybe she actually did snap? Was she now a Nightbreed like everyone had been telling her?

But Peloquin slapped her ass hard to get her to shut up, to which she did in almost and instant, tears still rolling down her cheeks in pure hate. "I'm going to kill him..." She whispered over and over again to herself. But her mind started to drift from that strange roar that came out of her, where did that come from? Could she conjure that up again, like when she really needed it?

"Well...that was entertaining." Peloquin chuckled as he walked on, giving her another small slap on her ass again.

"I'm so glad you were entertained you asshole." She spat out. He tightened his grip on her in a warning, but it wasn't really like she gave a shit anymore, either way she was going to be punished.

She lowered her head down to rest on his back as he walked on, her body going limp. She didn't realize how much energy she just burned by attacking that guy, and when she tried to get away through that hole earlier. Man what a busy day today was.

But her thoughts still lingered to whatever was about to happen to her, by the looks of it Peloquin wasn't as angry with her anymore since her little wailing fiasco, but she still needed to be punished and she knew that. But did she really care? She didn't really feel like getting raped again though.

What if she didn't fight it? Maybe he strived on her trying to fight and get away, but if she was just quiet and acted like she wanted to get it over with then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Kara bitterly gave out a small laugh, which hurt just a little since her stomach was being crushed by Peloquin's shoulder. Its worth giving it a try, anything was by this point.

Peloquin had finally stopped and dropped her to the ground, she was so deep her thoughts she forgot where they were going. But she knew now they were back in his living quarters, memories of the last time she was there flashed in her mind.

He stared her down as she looked bitterly up at him from the ground. Her old plan of 'pretending to give into him' replayed through her mind, it wasn't really going to work anymore since she was sure Peloquin already caught onto it with her escaping before.

It was time to play a new game, 'Limp Doll' which to Kara, even though being a little risky, seemed like a good plan to her.

There was tension in the air as they both stared each other down, as hard as Kara tried to be brave, she was almost positive she was looking at him with fear written all over her face.

Peloquin then walked slowly over to her and stood over her legs. She recoiled in slight surprise, her leg bumping into his in the process, she was trapped again. He then unbuckled his belt, still staring her down with his intense gaze.

Kara took a raspy breath and very boldly leaned back into the ground, not making a sound. She started to shiver slightly in fear, but she knew what was going to happen, and tried her hardest to embrace it as best she could. In a way her old plan of pretending to give into him was in motion...but was it really pretending anymore? Kara's dried eyes started to water slightly at the thought. No time to think about that horrible thought right now, she had more important things to worry about.

She closed her eyes as she laid there on the ground, no way of telling what Peloquin was thinking about her new form of submission. She could feel him take her pants off roughly, making her whimper slightly in fear, she held her hands to her chest trying her hardest not to freak out to make it less painful. It seemed to of worked, she could feel him move around a little as he was, she was guessing, taking his pants off. 'Oh god, here it comes...' her mind said to her, she knew what was coming now.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped out, her hands flew to her sides as she grabbed the soil of the ground when he entered her, he wasn't being gentle and she knew that, but the force of him thrusting into her still hurt and surprised her. She quickly closed her eyes again as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, whimpering slightly. His rhythm of thrusting in and out of her was fast and rough, she tried not to scream with all her might, and luckily all that came out of her were whimpers. She kept her hands clutched to the soil of the ground for moral support as he attacked her.

Peloquin made strange growling noises as he leaned down, his head was between her neck and shoulder as he breathed hotly on her. His left hand was wrapped in her hair as his other hand was gripped on her hip. Kara kept holding her breath as he thrust harder into her, pulling her hair more with his left hand in the process.

'_Its almost over, its almost over._' She kept telling herself, and with each time she gave out small cries as his thrusting became faster.

Until finally Peloquin slammed into her thighs one last time, and released his seed. He let out a low growl into her ear as he released. Kara held her head to the side as far as it would go, letting out a breath of air she was holding.

She was shaking slightly, but Peloquin still laid on top of her, not moving. She was still silently crying, but was glad it was over, and VERY glad it wasn't as brutal as the last time.

Peloquin suddenly licked her neck lightly at first, but then put his mouth on her neck and started sucking and biting her skin. She let out a small cry this time and tried to push him away, "Stop!" She let the word slip from her mouth, he was assaulting her neck! She felt his tongue slither around her skin he was breaking, making her want to squirm. Finally he gave her one last hard bite as he lifted his head up to stare her directly face to face. She let out a small gasp, not expecting him to do that. He had a small amount of blood on his lips, and she realized she was bleeding. That bastard broke the skin on her neck!

"What the hell is your-" Her sentence was cut short as his mouth crushed hers in a deep kiss. Oh how she hated him. She went limp again hoping he would stop, to which he did...after 5 minutes.

Finally Peloquin had gotten up and put his pants back on, looking back over at her in the process.

"Not putting up a fight anymore?" He questioned as he lit a cigarette and sat down on a little stump by the doorway. Kara only held onto the bite wound on her neck, turning over on her side.

She had to admit, her plan did work, it wasn't nearly as bad as last time and it was quicker. It probably was quick the last time as well, but it only seemed like it lasted forever.

"Ill have to think of some new way to punish you if you miss behave again..." Peloquin said more to himself then to her. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but knew he would do something to her if she did, so she stayed silent, wiping away her tears. '_What are you going to do? Hit me next?_' her mind bitterly said, she shuddered at the thought, was that what he was planning next if raping didn't work anymore? Oh god she hoped not.

Kara finally decided to get up and at least put her pants back on giving her at least some form of dignity back, all the while he was intensely watching her. She noticed her inner thighs were sore, but that was to be expected, at least she wasn't bleeding. She tried to ignore him as best she could as he watched every move she made, and finally turned to leave, only to have Peloquin stop her.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" He growled at her, holding onto her arm. She refused to look him in the eye, so she stared at his feet instead. "Im...going to bed." Kara tried to push forward but Peloquin pulled her back.

"Your sleeping with me Tasty." Her stomach turned at his words, and she tried to get her sarcasm and fire back...but she was so tired.

With a very weak and sleepy voice she replied to him without even thinking, "My name is Kara, retard."

Holy jesus. What the hell just came out of her mouth? Her hands flew to her face to cover her mouth as she stared wide eyed at Peloquin. It was a natural reflex, it was just the way she talked, sarcasm ran in her vains-plus she was tired and for god's sakes she was just RAPED and was disoriented!

Peloquin snarled at her, getting up off of his stump. "Oh shit oh shit Im sorry I didn't mean it! I-I wasn't thinking!" Kara desperately yelled out to him as she backed up all the way to the wall. She felt her eyes water again and it stung, her body just couldn't cry anymore.

He slammed his fist into the wall above her head as he trapped her with his body. "Peloquin please, Im sorry! Dont!" She kept trying to reason to him, but he still looked pretty pissed as he puffed on his cigarette and blew the smoke into her face.

"Please...I didn't mean to say that..." For a split second she thought he was only trying to scare her, but by this point she really couldn't tell. He finished his cigarette finally and threw it to the side, staring her down.

The suspense was killing her, sweat rolled down her back as she fearfully stared at him. He finally made a move as he roughly grabbed her neck and threw her to the pile of heap on the ground that was his bed. She let out a yelp of pain, trying to scramble away from him before he got to her, but it was no use. Peloquin grabbed a hold of her pants and yanked them down behind her while she was trying to get away, which stopped her pursuit.

"IM SORRY!" She screamed out in fear, painful tears started to finally come out of her eyes, they felt so red and swollen by this point.

Peloquin of course ignored her as he got into position, undoing his pants once again. Kara's mind screamed bloody murder at her as she lowered her forehead onto the pile of clothing, trying to control herself like she did before. She felt him spread her legs out, her knees were starting to hurt as they were being scratched by the little pebbles in the dirt on the floor. He was going to rape her doggy style it was looking like.

Why couldn't she get that strange new power back? She needed it right now! '_But..._' Her mind told her, '_Your afraid of him, you weren't afraid of that blue guy. Get mad at him!' _

Kara closed her eyes and tried to at least get mad, after all she was just raped two seconds ago! And it totally wasn't her fault she called him a retard, he was over reacting! She could feel her anger start to slowly rise, but she realized something. Before when she lost her temper at that asshole, Peloquin was still able to handle her, even sling her over his shoulder as if she was a fucking box or something! This power may be all new to her, but Peloquin had it...far longer then her, and was still so much stronger then her.

She clenched her fist and held them by her cheeks while her forehead still rested on the clothing. There really was no hope for her, was there? She was just going to have to sit back and watch her nightmare unfold...over and over again.

Before she could even finish her thoughts, pain shot through her lower body and up her spine as she let out a scream. Once again Peloquin entered her forcefully, she was still sore from before so it hurt a million times more. He stayed still, not moving as he dug his claws into her hips.

"What did you call me?" His deep eerie voice demanded. Kara refused to say a word, burying her head even further into the heap of clothing, not even listening to what he said. Peloquin wasn't satisfied, so he pulled his hips back and slammed hard into her inner folds, making her scream out again in pain.

"R-RETARD!" She screamed out in a sob, obviously she had a death wish, but it was what he asked.

"Was that wrong of you?" Peloquin asked, very lightly thrusting into her in a slow rhythm, so not to hurt her.

"...Yes...Im-Im sorry..." Kara weakly replied.

"Are you ever going to do it again?" Well by this point she pretty much learned her god damn lesson. "...No...Never..." She barley whispered.

"Who do you belong to?" Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell he probably had the biggest, sly, stupid grin on his face. She hesitated before saying anything, that was the one thing she refused to ever say. Peloquin was getting irritated by her lack of response, so he thrust hard into her once again, making a very loud wet slapping sound that even _sounded_ like it was painful. Kara muffled her scream by burying her head deep into the pile of clothing.

"...y-you..." It was so low no normal human ears could hear it, but Peloquin could. He was almost satisfied with it as he continued to pound into her repeatedly, their hips colliding together, the slapping sound their hips were making were ringing through her body. Kara's eyes flew opened wide as so much pain filled her entire being, she wasn't even able to scream it hurt so much.

"Fucking say it!" He snarled at her as he hooked his hands on her hips again, huffing loudly. The fucking sadist.

Kara finally screamed out, not able to take the abuse anymore, " I BELONG TO YOU PELOQUIN! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING JESUS PLEASE STOP!" Her voice cracked at the second part, and she commenced to sobbing as her body went limp, Peloquin was the only thing holding her up. Luckily for her she felt and heard Peloquin cum as he stopped his assault finally, letting out a low raspy snarl.

He let go of her hips and she collapsed to the ground. He got up, leaving her there. She couldn't feel her body anymore, she was numb all over.

Oh how she just wanted to fade into the floor and never return, why was this happening to her? He was more brutal then she thought he was! She had to really watch herself now, not really sure of her previous plans to escape from before. She was truly becoming afraid to do anything wrong, to disobey him. Was she really going to become his fucking slave?

Her mind and body just couldn't take any of this stress anymore, she tried to at least move her hands from under her chin, but her will was just about to break. So she laid there, cold, half naked, bleeding claw marks on her back, probably had some semen on her, and refused to do anything about it.

She suddenly felt a cold breeze blow by her, then warmth. Her eye cracked open and she looked down to see...a blanket that was draped on her. Did Peloquin really just...? No. Couldn't be.

Her blood shot eye closed as she tried to sleep, her body screamed it at her, but her mind was still running a million miles a minute, trying to keep her sane. What if Peloquin came back to do something else? Oh shit!

But Peloquin left her alone, she could hear him get up and leave the room, still staying near. She could hear him talking to other Nightbreed outside, smelling the smoke of cigarettes that were probably hers-that fucker.

One day she was going to adapt to his torments, and when that day came...then she could unleash her Nightbreed power on him and give him what he deserved.

Her breaths were labored as she tried not to cry, she was too tired, and had no more water left in her to cry anymore. Instead she smiled to herself as she imagined beating the crap out of Peloquin instead of the blue devil that happened earlier. It was the simple things in life you cherished, and by this point was the only thing that was keeping her sane. With that cheerful thought she slowly drifted off to sleep, she had a very, VERY tiring day.

* * *

**Oh man! I started this one when I finished the last chapter since it was still fresh in my mind...ugh, its hard to convey what shes thinking since Ive never been through anything like that before (but I watch way too much tv and read strange books) Im sorry if I offended anyone, rape is a bad thing but...very interesting to write about, I feel like ive grown as a writer (hack fanfiction writer LOL) And I have nothing against the blue devil guy, I thought he was cute in the movie! Kara just needed someone to snap on who probably wouldn't fight her back..which was him, lol. So the next chapter ill try to make more cheerful and funny since this is probably depressing people!**

**but yes, LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I DEMAND IT SINCE...I THINK IM BURNED OUT FROM WRITING THIS FOR 2 DAYS STRAIGHT! THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting it out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Sorry I took so long to do this, I've been really busy and you know...hanging out and working. BUT I finally finished this! In truth I was trying to remember what it was I was going to write about in this chapter, but once again it took a life of its own! I wanted to make sure to finish it by today since ill be gone the whole weekend. Anyway, ENJOY AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_

* * *

Kara couldn't seem to tell how long she had been lying there asleep. Days? Months? Years? Or just a couple of hours. Her eyes creeped open as she heard the soft breathing of Peloquin beside her. Blissful dark thoughts clouded her mind as scenarios of killing him while he slept ran through her brain. She wasn't strong enough to do it anyway, but the thoughts gave her a small bit of comfort.

But she had to admit, aside from being incredibly tired, she was feeling okay, sore but okay. Was this her Nightbreed powers coming into effect? Her mind brushed it off as her eyes closed as she drifted off back to sleep.

When she had awoken again, Peloquin was gone from her side, which was fine with her. The less she saw of him the better. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms in the process, still a little sore, but she was feeling pretty normal. Her mental state on the other hand was a completely different story altogether. She tried to not think about it as she found her cloths and got dressed.

Ignoring the memories of why her clothing wasn't on her anymore, she continued to find her things scattered around the room. 'Nothing happened, just keep thinking that and everything is going to be okay.' her mind bitterly told her to try and keep her sane. She was so over this shit.

Kara walked outside of the living quarters and looked around, there was no one there. The whole place seemed empty, and it creeped her out just a little. She walked forward, making sure to keep a lookout for any sign of life. 'Maybe I can escape!' her mind rang to her, but she stopped dead in her tracks as flashes of both rapes she endured yesterday that she tried to repress replayed in her mind.

"Better not risk it..." She said out loud to herself as she stood alone by one of the bridges.

"Good choice." A strange voice said from behind her. Kara turned around and spotted the moon faced man staring at her from across the way.

"What, are you spying on me?" Kara bitterly replied to him, folding her arms.

He walked over to her and held out his cigarettes to her, inviting her to take one. H-o-l-y s-h-i-t! She needed one more then anything for the past few days, but was too afraid to steal one from the asshole.

Kara greedily grabbed one and put the tip in her mouth, the man lit her cigarette for her as she sucked on the stick trying to get her nicotine fix.

"My name is Kinski, your name is Caroline right?" He said as he lit his own cigarette. Kara let out a slow breath of smokey air as she closed her eyes, feeling the sweet buzz of the nicotine.

"Caroline with a K, everyone calls me Kara." She enhailed another whiff of smoke and let it out slowly, looking Kinski over. His skin looked a little...pink? His forehead was huge, and so was his chin, but she guessed thats what made him into 'the crescent moon faced man'.

There was silence between them as they both smoked their cancer sticks, both just enjoying the nicotine.

"So Kinski, do tell me. Where is everyone?" The silence was still as Kara started to get a little worried. Worried? Why should she be worried? If something happened then she could leave finally.

"There all outside, its night out and it looks like the police finally left for good." Kinski replied, smoking the last bit of his cigarette. The police left already? That only lasted a fucking day, were they really THAT lazy? Stupid red-neck backwater assholes.

"Would you like to come outside?" He stared her down, waiting for an answer.

Kara hesitated as her thoughts raced a mile a minute, unsure of what to do. Is that something Peloquin would allow?

"I...dont know." Kinski watched her fidgeting and put out his cigarette.

"Im sure Peloquin would be fine with it, hes up there as well. He can keep an eye on you." Kara shot him a glare as she puffed on her last remaining bit of cigarette. Asshole.

"Gee, and here I thought I was going to stay underground forever." She threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, having a feeling of hostility for no apparent reason. She was getting angry at the drop of a hat these last few days, it was weird.

Kinski walked forward, but Kara hesitated again as she looked back behind her as if Peloquin was going to jump out of the shadows and roar at her. Finally she let out a sigh as she moved forward, following lightly behind Kinski.

"Try to be nice this time, you did a pretty big number on my friend before." He chuckled lightly while they started walking up steps. "What did he ever do to you?" That was a good question. What did he ever do to her? Pretty much nothing, she just needed to vent.

"Nothing I guess...its just...I think I, you know, had a mental break down or something..." She replied uncertainly. It sounded pretty dumb, and she knew it. In truth she didn't even know what happened, so there was no way she would be able to explain it.

"Mental break down huh? Sounds so...Natural..." He didn't say a word after that, the rest of the way there was quiet and awkward. Kara felt pretty damn uncomfterable the whole time as she eyed every corner, expecting Peloquin to jump out.

But finally they reached the top, they had walked out of a tunnel and into a crypt, Kara could smell dust and something else she couldn't recognize. Was this the smell of death? She shuttered slightly at the thought.

They walked out of the dusty crypt and into the night air, Kara stopped at the entrance and breathed in deeply. "Oh my god. This is the greatest feeling in the fucking world..." She sighed out. Kinski was still standing by her, "Yeah, nothing like the night air." He replied.

But that wasn't what she meant, the fresh cool air felt like...freedom. Even if it really wasn't freedom, at least it smelt like it, and that was good enough. The closest thing she could get to anyway. But the air smelt so nice, she could smell the grass, the flowers, and dust. Who cares if it was in a cemetery, it was still beautiful in its own way, and thats why she came here in the first place. That thought struck her heart right into her soul if she still had one. She suddenly felt really depressed, and tried to shake it off.

Kara walked forward into the graveyard, the ground felt hard and sturdy, unlike the dirt ground below. A few children ran by her, laughing and giggling as they went. There they were, all of the Nightbreed, scattered around the graveyard like it was a family outing.

What the hell.

Kinski walked off to a group of people, she noticed the blue devil was there and watched as he hid behind a tombstone. A pinch of guilt struck her heart strings, she really didn't mean to beat him...it just happened.

She looked around her, casual like, totally not trying to scope out the place. Was her car even still there? The police probably took it in for evidence, those assholes. Kara slowly walked around, she could feel people staring at her as she passed, making her face feel hot. Which was strange, because technically she was dead so how could her face feel hot? Must be a Nightbreed thing.

She abruptly stopped as she looked ahead of her and gasped a little in fear. There he was. Peloquin was standing by the giant entrance to the cemetery. He was with the porcupine lady and a few other creatures she didn't recognize. She wasn't able to move at all as his eyes locked onto hers. 'Oh shit...' She whispered out. Very slowly she turned around and walked in the other direction, trying to act like she didn't see him.

She started to panic, was he going to follow her? Oh god she knew she wasn't allowed outside without his permission, she was going to get her ass handed to her AGAIN.

Wait...what the hell was wrong with her?

Kara hurried over to an abandoned crypt and closed the door to it. She slid down to the floor and held her hand to her chest. Somewhere along the lines of pretending in order to escape turned into actually giving in and living in fear. And what the hell was with these face flushes and feeling like her heart was racing? Wasn't she dead? Quickly she felt her pulse on her wrist, and waited.

She felt a beat. Holy shit, she felt her heart beating in her veins! What the hell was going on? She was dead the last time she checked...but maybe she really was Nightbreed now. Everyone here didn't seem like they were walking corpses, they were just...monsters.

That was it, she was alive again! It had to be it! Now all she needed to do was get the hell out of there.

Kara cracked the door open slightly and looked out. No one seemed to be there, she was going to have to run out the back way since Peloquin was at the entrance. Walk casually, no one would suspect a thing. She closed the door to the crypt and slowly walked to the south side of the cemetery, nodding her head to people she passed.

Okay...she never made it to the other end of the cemetery before, but she had a feeling she was getting pretty close. The tombstones became fewer the further she went.

"Hey there..." Kara froze as she heard a very dreadful voice coming from behind her. She turned and came face to face with Peloquin and his little 'gang'.

"Whats going on guys? Lovely night for a stroll huh?" her voice cracked as she gave him a fake smile, looking around at the others. A weird looking man that looked as if parts of his face were torn off was grinning ear to ear at her. Who the hell was he?

Peloquin glared her down as he moved in closer to her. "Or for escaping. Why were you wondering all the way out here? Alone?" She backed up away from him as he closed in on her. "I was taking a walk! You haven't seen my camera equipment have you? I was almost positive it was around here somewhere..." She quickly looked around her again, trying to keep a lid on her hysteria. "Very expensive stuff you know, I went 3 months without food in order to buy it, I need to put it somewhere safe..." She could feel the lid to her hysteria crack as she ran her mouth, unable to stop until finally someone spoke.

"Im sure the pigs took it all for evidence sweet cheeks, they usually do." That strange man winked at her as he spoke. Ewwwwwwwww. He looked like a dead hobo.

"Well...thats some bullshit right there!" She tried to laugh, but was almost positive her hysteria was taking over. She didn't even give a shit about the camera anymore.

She stopped laughing when she saw Peloquins face. His glare was burning holes through her head, she knew somehow she was in trouble. Her smile faded as sweat started to roll down her neck and back.

"Okay...Im going to go back now, all this fresh air is making me...nauseous..." She ducked her head down as she quickly passed Peloquin and headed into the direction of the underground crypt entrance. Wow, that was even pathetic to her! She was such a pussy! The old her would of slapped him and made a run for it or...something.

Maybe if she disappeared to the side she could escape again. Oh wait, this whole cemetery was surrounded by a giant wall. Ugh. What the hell was she going to do now? God, Peloquin was completely controlling her. She hated the thought of Peloquin controlling everything she did, it was pretty much everything she stood against, didn't she tell herself before no to give in to him?

But lets face it, she was raped three times already. Three horrible, brutal rapes that she did not want to repeat a fourth time. Four? God that was a big number, three was enough but four? Oh man!

Kara placed her hand over her chest as she walked on, jesus a fourth time had to be a record or something, she hoped she wasn't raped a fourth time. Coming out here though, without Peloquin's permission had to at least call for something along the lines of that.

Her hands then flew to her head at the realization of the fact that she might actually be raped for coming outside! Oh jesus no!

Right then without the normal brain functioning of where she was going she ran straight into the back of the blue devil guy. He yelped, turned his head to look, and hid behind a tombstone as fast as he could.

"P-Please don't hurt me again!" He screamed out from behind the tombstone. Kara felt a ping of guilt, but also a bit of...power. She wasn't sure what to go on here, but it was awesome.

"Im sorry, I...um...didn't mean to beat you up before, Im not going to hurt you again I swear..." But he didn't seem to hear or believe her as he stayed hidden.

"Look I didn't know what I was doing, Im sorry..." She waited to see if he responded, but there was silence. Well at least she tried.

Kara turned and walked away from the area, at least she was feared by one person, instead of being the victim. Ugh, she hated that word.

'Hello Kara!" A child's voice could be heard from near by. She looked over to see Babette, the little red head girl, standing by some bushes. Kara gave her a warm smile as she approached her. "Hey Babette, what are you doing out here all alone?" Babette only played with her sleeve as she shyly looked up at her.

"Im playing a game..." Kara only nodded her head, not really sure what else to say to the strange child.

"...Hey Kara?" Babette asked, her voice sounded weak as if she was laughing all night. "Yeah?" Kara slowly replied, looking to the side of her to make sure Peloquin wasn't following her.

"When are you coming to see me and mommy again?" The child looked at her with her dark eyes, as if in a silent plea. Its the puppy dog eye trick, she use to use that herself.

"Ohhh...Babette, I can come and see you guys again, why didn't you come and tell me you wanted to see me?" Kara kneeled down to be level with the child.

Babette looked at the ground, looking sad. "I don't like Peloquin, hes mean." Was all she said. Kara felt a small connection between them, they both hated the same person. But the reason why she hated him concerned Kara, and made her protective maternal instincts kick in just a little.

"Why do you hate him? What did he do to you?" Kara held onto the sides of Babette lightly. She already experienced what this monster could do, and it was bad. He didn't...do anything to this little girl did he? Her heart felt cold as she waited for the child's reply.

But her fears were put to rest as Babette looked at her with a pouty face. "He pushes me all the time and says mean things to me and laughs at me. Hes mean!" Oh thank god, her mind let out a big sigh of relief. She was about to go

commando on Peloquin if anything did happen.

Kara let out a small laugh of relief as she nodded her head. "Yeah he is pretty mean, I don't like him either." She let go of Babette and stood up, brushing the dirt off her torn jeans.

"He hurt you, so I think hes a big poo poo head!" Babette giggled at the word 'poo', but Kara didn't think it was funny. How did she know he hurt her? Could she hear her screams?

She felt cold chills as she tried to smile like the child, but it was hallow. "You go on and play Babette, ill come and visit you and your mommy soon alright?" Babette gave Kara a quick fast hug and ran off giggling, leaving Kara there alone in the middle of a cemetery to think to herself.

She would probably have to ask permission from Peloquin if she could visit Rachel and Babette. God that pissed her off. Why should she have to ask him? Did she even have to ask him if she could take a piss as well?

Kara walked again and looked ahead of her, she was in front of the gated entrance to the cemetery. She stopped in front of it and stared at its metal poles. The entrance to her freedom. But wait, Peloquin was there before, and now hes...probably still in the back where she was confronted. Could she-would she be able to just make a run for it?

She had to think this over, if she ran for it she could make it pretty far. But not far enough before Peloquin caught up with her, he was fast, so much faster then she was. That was cause another rape right there. Kara held her head in her hands as she sighed deeply. We wouldn't want that now would we?

Maybe if she just went back down, played the good little slave for a least a little longer, until he trusted her to be left alone. And when that happened, she could make a real run for it. Either when he was asleep or just somewhere else where he wouldn't find out she was gone till she was way far off. That had to work, she took a big gulp of air.

She would have to take one for the team for...well, coming out here. After that she was going to have to really watch herself, hopefully she wouldn't have to play this part for too long. And the second he trusts her, the second he leaves her alone...thats when she could make a run for it. She would have to plan it out very carefully, make sure no one saw her or would even know where she was. It was perfect.

But would she be able to take him touching her? She shuttered at the thought. She wasn't going to 'give in' to him at all, she already tried that and got raped again 2 seconds later. What she was going to have to do was just play the good slave, no more going off on her own. She was going to have to ask him if she could go anywhere or do anything, and if he wasn't there then she would have to wait for him.

God it all sounded so horrible to her. It made her sick to her stomach, but she had to think of it as a role. It wasn't real, not...really. Or so she kept telling herself over and over and over again. Get a damn grip, she was going to get out of there sooner or later...wasn't she?

Kara opened her eyes and sighed deeply. She was tired of thinking, plus she needed to get out of the open, she was standing infront of the gate for at least 10 minutes by now.

Slowly Kara turned her heel and walked off in the other direction, going to the crypt with the entrance to the underground prison. Little did she know a pair of eerie green eyes were staring her down from across the way. Peloquin watched her inner turmoil with herself, she was standing there for a long time, and yet she didn't make a run for it, she didn't try to escape him. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or not, but he was sure that she was going back underground.

Finally Kara had reached the entrance and walked down the steps, her mind went numb as she descended the steps. Her plan was just to...go back, sit there till Peloquin got back, and see what her punishment was. She really wasn't up to being raped, but hopefully going out didn't call for a punishment that severe. The least she could do was hold her tongue, she didn't think she would ever make that mistake again.

She reached her destination finally, not totally sure this was the right living quarters since they all looked the same, but either way she was going to sit down on the outside of it and wait.

"Where the hell IS my camera..." She said out loud to herself as she slumped to the ground, she seemed to talk to herself a lot lately. Maybe since she had no one to talk to and she sure as shit wasn't going to speak to Peloquin like he was her buddy.

She didn't really need anyone to talk to anyway. What was the point of making friends when she was going to escape sooner or later? Totally not worth it.

Kara sat there alone for what seemed like half an hour, she was starting to get a little bored by this point. And there was a weird nasty smell coming from the right of her. Time to investigate!

Slowly she got off the ground and looked through a giant crack in the wall to the right of her. She didn't really remember that being there before, which meant she was in the wrong place, she was lost again. Kara could hear something move on the other side of the wall, and became a little startled.

"Hello?" She said out loud, waiting for an answer. But there was non. She finally peeked over to peer into the crack and discovered something horrendous. She gasped out loud and covered her mouth as she gazed at what looked like a pile of slimy organs moving around in a giant man-birdcage. There were white dirty sheets hanging off the sides of it. Kara tried to look closer to see what the hell this thing was, was it dead? It had to be, it was just a pile of organs!

One of the organs moved, slowly lifting itself up and turned in her direction. Was it looking at her! What the fuck, this was too weird for her.

"Oh man..." Kara breathed out as she turned around and stumbled off to an unknown destination. She felt like she was going to throw up, how nasty. This place was just full of fun things, who would ever want to leave?

She abruptly stopped in a familiar area, trying to get a grip on where she was. She was able to remember where Peloquin lived by this point, but was a little afraid if he was there already. "Great..." She sighed as she walked forward.

But he wasn't there, the place was empty and dirty like always. Well at least she had some peace and quiet for once. If only the air was as fresh as above then she would be in heaven. But she had gotten bored again, so she decided to go through the pile of clothing that was his bed since it made her curious.

Doing a pretty good job of repressing her memories of times she spent on the pile, she sat down on the ground and slowly picked up random ripped shirts and what she figured was pants. There was a lot of clothing in the pile, some of them looked really old as well. Was that shirt from the 70s or something? How old was he?

Or were these the clothing of his old victims? Not the right time to be thinking that, better just keep looking.

"Well heres some purple socks..." She nervously put them to her nose to smell them just out of curiosity. "At least they don't stink." She threw them by the wall as she continued to look through the pile.

But one of the shirts she pulled out startled her. It was a white wife beater shirt, and there were brown stains all over it. Not the stains of dirt but stains that looked like blood. She only knew because her friend bled on one of her shirts and didn't tell her about it for a year, so when she discovered it the dried blood looked just like that.

"Oh my god..." She pulled it all the way out and stared at it. Blood was everywhere on it, there was even a giant tear in the heart of it. Someone got their ass killed in this shirt.

A noise from ahead of her startled her as her head snapped up to see what it was. Peloquin was standing there, staring her down with a mean look to him. He always looked mean though.

"I..." She couldn't really think of anything to say to him. Here she was, sitting on the floor buried in clothing, holding up a shirt she probably shouldn't have discovered.

Peloquins cold gaze slowly moved to the shirt she was holding. "Why are you looking through that pile of shit?" His deep inhuman voice chimed through the room.

"...I...dont...know." Kara quickly threw the shirt over her shoulder, staring him with wide eyes waiting for another doom to come to her. It wasn't like she could run off anyway, her whole lower body was buried in old clothing.

"...You destroyed my bed." He coldly said. The air in the room was tense, she wasn't sure what to say or what to do to not upset him.

"Im s-...I'll clean it up, I swear. I just...got bored and...wasn't really sure if Im able to explore or not, so I...was...bored." Her mouth was crazy dry as she never took her eyes off of him. What was he going to do?

"Sure...just clean it up." He gave her one last sinister glance before he turned and walked out.

Um. What the hell was that all about? Wasn't she in trouble for going outside without his permission? And for brushing her teeth? And for stepping on a twig without telling him? Don't forget about talking to Kinski as well, and for eating a muffin.

Kara slowly grinned as she stared at the open doorway. He wasn't going to punish her! Holy jesus!

But her smile faded as a small thought hit her. Maybe he was saving it for later...he was acting strange, like he wanted to do something but decided not to? She didn't like not knowing, he should of just gotten it over and done with instead of making her wait for it.

Kara slowly got up out of the pile of clothing and threw all the clothing together in her version of 'cleaning up.' It wasn't like he had a dresser anyway, where the hell was she going to put them? On the walls? Plus how could you possibly clean this place up, the floor was dirt and gravel. She lightly kicked the pile as she walked out of the room.

Peloquin wasn't anywhere in sight, but she was able to see more of the Nightbreed walking around. It must be close to daylight or something. She let out a small sigh as she sat down on a stoop and hugged her legs.

Her plan had to work, Peloquin was already starting to trust her, probably because she didn't run off. It was only a matter of time now before she could really escape, and she was going to have to think long and hard about how she was going to do it. All she had to do was endure Peloquin...and his advances.

Kara squeezed her legs tight as she thought about that. Was she going to be able to do it? It felt like torture, even being in the same room as him was torture.

But she had to do whatever it took to get the hell out of there.

* * *

**Sooo...yeah, it was a little short, I wanted to not have anything bad happen in this chapter, but dont you worry, theres going to be more rape-ish pervy stuff in the next chapter. This one is more her getting mentally prepared. ANYWAY, tell me what you think and please leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Provoked

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Ahaha, sorry this took so long again. I keep getting pretty busy. That and I wasn't sure about half of the stuff this chapter was made out of, so I had to keep going back and re-writing, adding stuff, deleting stuff. Totally sucked because I wasn't happy with it. But I finally got it all together and here it is! So anyway, ENJOY AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! _

* * *

Kara had sat there on her little stoop for what seemed like a while, just staring off into the distance. It would of been nice to go see Rachel since she _thought _Peloquin said 'Sure' when she spoke to him last. But it just seemed a little too risky. What was she going to say when or if she saw Rachel again? 'Oh by the way, I wasn't raped today!' Yeah that sounded cool.

She let out a small sigh as she watched more Nightbreed walk past her in groups. Some of them turned their heads to stare blankly at her, but others snickered and whispered to each other. She only glared at them as they passed. Assholes.

Something had caught her eye in the distance, it was that porcupine lady. She was talking with Peloquin and his hand was draped over her shoulder. What the fuck?

Kara stared wide eyed at the scene before her. What did this mean? Were they like...together or something? If they were together then why was he doing this shit to her? Why did he need her? What the hell!

Slight rage filled her then, it wasn't jealousy, but hate. Was that asshole really that much of a walking dick? He could easily let her go if he had that bitch for his needs.

Kara stood up and walked off in anger, 'Fucking Asshole' kept running through her mind as she blindly walked on. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, all she knew was she had to get away from that area before some shit went down.

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you." She kept saying out loud as she hurried along.

"Whoa! Watch where your going!" Some random person yelled at her, but she ignored them and pressed on.

Finally she stopped walking and stood there in the open. She had no clue where she was, and had no clue how to get back. "Oh god damn..." Kara sighed out. Well if anything she was away from _him. _And wasn't that really all that mattered?

Her thoughts were interrupted though as someone bumped into her back. She let out a small yelp of surprise and turned around to see who it was, her old fear of it being Peloquin still there.

"What the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the walkway!" A weird looking...lady...thing...yelled at her. Her face looked like a crater, it was even gray. The only way she could even tell it was a woman was because of her long black hair and the fact it had boobs.

Kara didn't answer her but only stared. She watched as the crater face suddenly snickered at her at the realization of who she was.

"Oh, I didn't know Peloquin let you off your leash. What, are you waiting for him like a good dog?" Kara stiffened and slowly glared at the bitch. Her group of friends giggled behind her, where the hell did they come from?

But behind one of the strangers, as if hiding, was the Blue Devil. He looked at Kara and the crater face girl with fear, as if knowing what was going to happen.

"Um...Im sorry. I didn't mean to...you know...yeah." Kara relaxed a little and bowed her head down as she stared at the Blue Devil, guilt hit her then and she didn't feel like beating this person up anymore after what she did to him.

The crater face only laughed and started to walk off, her little group of friends following her. "What a little retard, she needs to go back to her Master, Peloquin could knock some manners into her...again!" They all laughed at that, everyone except the Blue Devil, he was hesitant to move as he fearfully looked at Kara. That struck a nerve.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck is your problem!" Kara yelled out to her, turning around to face her. Everyone stopped, Crater face girl turned slowly and walked back over to Kara to get in her face.

"My problem is you, Natural." She breathed out.

"What did I ever do to you?" Kara tried to keep her temper down, she was just going to have a talk, thats all.

"You exist. Your smell pollutes the place, the way you look constantly reminds us of the Naturals and what they did to us. Not to mention because of you there is Naturals roaming around so close to our home, we were perfectly fine before you came. You do not belong here and you never will. Why Peloquin keeps you is beyond me...oh yeah, its probably because your a filthy slut." Kara wasn't really sure of how to respond to that, so she said the one thing she normally says before she punches someone.

"...OH YEAH!" She yelled out, raising her fist slightly. Awesome come-back.

"Leave her alone Gracie..." a very small voice came from behind them. Kara looked over to see the Blue Devil fidgeting nervously. "S-she didn't ask to come here...you know that..." He lowered his head as if he was ashamed of defending her.

Kara lowered her hand as she stared at him. Aww, he was so cute, defending her like that.

"What the hell do you know? Shut the hell up!" This 'Gracie' yelled out. Kara felt anger rise in her again at those words, she wanted to defend the Blue Devil like he did with her. She turned back around the face the woman and sneered at her.

"Your names Gracie huh? Does it stand for Gray like your face?" Kara spat, Gracie's eyes widened and she looked as if she was about to hit Kara, but the Blue Devil yelled out, "Don't! Your going to make Peloquin mad if you hurt her!" It seemed to of worked since she lowered her fist and backed off.

"Pff, your not even worth it Natural." She said as she finally walked off, leaving Kara alone with the Blue Devil.

"Man, you saved my ass there! I mean I totally could of taken that bitch on, but you know...Im sure ass face might get mad." She looked over at him as he was slowly moving away from her.

"Um...Sorry about before, its never going to happen again..." Kara tried to say to him as he started to walk off. "Hey! Im not going to hurt you!"

"Ok yeah thanks!" He yelled as he walked out of sight in a hurry. What, did she smell bad or something? She was all alone again.

She sighed as she looked around, she might as well start walking until she knew where she was. She could just ask someone but she had a feeling no one wanted her to come near them. If she was one of them she wouldn't want her to come near her either. That sounded weird.

She turned and started to walk in the direction she came in, until someone jumped out in front of her out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulders. At first she thought it was Peloquin hiding in the shadows like she always feared, but she gasped in horror when she saw it was that weird dead hobo with a plastered on face from before.

"Your not going to fight her? I was really looking forward to a good brawl between two women, it makes for great entertainment!" The hobo said to her. Kara started to violently push him away, he smelt so bad and he creeped her out.

"Oh its okay, I wont hurt you! Your too pretty!" He leaned in for an unknown purpose and it made Kara scream out bloody murder and shove him off of her.

"Get away from me you hobo!" She yelled out at him as she backed away. The man gave her a hurt look as he held his arms out still.

"Im not a hobo, my name is Narcisse sweet cheeks!" He replied back to her, his arms still opened and waiting. Kara was still on guard as she glared at this weirdo. "You look like you need a friend is all! I just wanted to say a friendly Hello!" He replied while walking closer to her.

"STAY BACK!" Kara screamed out, pointing her finger at him menacingly. He finally stopped his pursuit and put his arms down. He still had a giant sly grin on his face still.

"Your name is Karoline right? Its so nice to finally meet the girl Peloquin is so obsessed with!" He clapped his hands together. Obsessed huh? That was one way to put it.

Kara slowly let her guard down as she glared at him. "So, your here to spy on me?" She spat out. He let out a weird little laugh as he shrugged his shoulders. "Him as Sassi looked like they needed some alone time, so I high tailed it out of there. Figured I would come and meet you finally. But do tell me, did you ever find your camera equipment?" That remark sort of stunned her, for one she forgot about Peloquin and way she was pissed off, and two was she completely forgot about her camera.

"Uh..." She dumbly replied. "...Uh, no, I haven't found it yet...I think Peloquin might have the actual camera..." She slowly replied back.

Narcisse nodded his head knowingly and took out a cigarette. Kara stared at it like it was gold.

"Would you like one?" He motioned to her with his pack, and Kara nodded at him. He took an extra cigarette out and held it out to her, but before she took it he replied, "I get a kiss first!" To which she slapped his face lightly and took the cigarette.

"What is wrong with you?" She growled at him as she waited for a light.

"No need to get pushy, I was only joking!" He playfully cried out.

"Your really weird you know that?" She didn't mean to sound so much like a bitch, but it was a natural defense now.

"Not as weird as you may think babe. I just like pretty girls!" He gave her a sly wink as he lit her cigarette for her.

"...so Peloquin wouldn't be mad at you for being a horndog around me?" Kara asked while sucking on her cigarette.

He looked a little off put by that question and had to think about it for a minute. "Well, he would be mad probably. But he's not here right now is he?" He threw her another smirk as he leaned on the side of one of the walls.

Kara kept quiet, she didn't really feel like bonding with anyone right now. But her thoughts kept straying to this 'Sassi' chick, whoever the hell she was.

Minutes had passed with uncomfortable silence until finally Narcisse spoke. "Ill bet your wondering who Sassi is?" He questioned her while he smoked the last of his cigarette. Kara only looked at him and didn't say a word.

"She's an old friend of Peloquin's, they seem a little close but I wouldn't call it anything. She has been acting like a reeaaallll bitch these past few days though. Come to think of it...ever since you arrived." Kara glared at the dirt floor as she sucked on the last of her cigarette.

"Your not...jealous are you?" The pitch in his voice became higher as he nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Don't touch me..." She venomously spat out at him. He backed off with his hands in the air. "Okay, very sorry!" He whimpered at her.

She wanted to get out everything she was thinking, but knew if she talked to anyone it would somehow make it back to Peloquin. And that would be another punishment in the works.

Finally she looked over at him, feeling a little sorry for being such a bitch to him. "If I tell you something, can you keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone?" Narcisse perked up and looked at her wide eyed and with a smile, nodding his head like a puppy.

"Its not a secret or anything, its just...I don't understand something." She threw her done cigarette to the side and turned to face him. "Why does Peloquin keep...torturing me, when he has this Sassi chick? It doesn't make any sense and its pissing me off, why cant he just let me go?" She started to ramble a little there, but luckily stopped herself before she went into details.

Narcisse sat there and thought it over for a moment before replying. "Some men like to have a woman on the side I suppose. I know I wouldn't mind it. Maybe because Sassi cant have sex or something..." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Oh god, that freaked her out even more. Was that really why he was doing this to her? And was she really going to have to ask him?

"Thats pretty retarded...but...not impossible I suppose..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, " She has all those quills on her, I guess that would hurt wouldn't it?" She became quiet as she looked ahead of her.

"Oh yes, Sassi's quills are actually poisonous!" He gleefully explained, Kara looked up at him in surprise. "Oh but don't worry your pretty little head, Nightbreed are immune to it. Well, so I've heard." She shivered slightly at the thought. Of course she would be the _only _one not immune. Guess that left out beating her up.

Narcisse got up and stood in front of her, he was like an over caffeinated child.

"Come, take a walk with me! I can show you around! You look like you need some fresh air." His smile was genuine looking, but she had a feeling there was rape or something bad involved in that little walk.

"Yeah, no. See you later." She stood up and brushed her pants off.

"W-wait! Im not going to try anything I swear! I just love the company of brunettes! Please wait!" He tried to block her path, but she went around him and walked off. He turned around and was about to touch the back of her shoulder to stop her, but he saw someone coming ahead of them.

"Oh fuck me..." Kara let out as she saw who was walking towards them. Speaking of the devil and his whore, Peloquin and Sassi were walking their way. Her arm was draped around his.

Kara bravely kept her ground and stood there as they walked up, while Narcisse was twiddling his thumbs behind her.

Peloquin stopped halfway in front of Kara and looked at her with a little surprise on his face. "What are you doing out here?" He deep voice commanded. The porcupine 'Sassi' chick tightened her grip on his arm and gave Kara a teasing sneer.

"Oh-Uh...I was...taking a walk with Narcisse..." She jabbed her thumb to the side of her to point at him, but her eyes were glued to the prickly hand that was wrapped around Peloquin's arm.

"...Ill be back soon, don't worry." Her eyes shot up to his, then to Sassi's. Not in a glare, but it a weird 'I can read your mind' look.

"Lets go Narcisse." She walked forward, making Peloquin let out a low pitched growl.

"Your not going anywhere." He said so venomously it made her and Narcisse stop dead in their tracks. Sassi turned her quilled head to him and nudged him. "Peloquin!" She hissed.

"You said I could go out, what's the matter?" Kara very boldly said. She knew she didn't do a god damn thing wrong. And Peloquin couldn't seem to answer her. Instead all he did was growl. Ha! Asshole.

To lighten the mood, Narcisse put his hands on Kara's shoulders and nudged her forward.

"I was actually going to show her how to get back to your place. You know this can be a dangerous area, even I get lost here sometimes!" Peloquin seemed to of bought it, even though Narcisse always seemed like he was acting.

"Lets go!" He whispered in her ear as they fastened their passé. God he smelt so bad.

But Kara was still in hearing distance of Sassi as they walked away, and what she heard wasn't good.

"I really don't understand you, why do you keep that filthy little whore? She's bound to catch something from Narcisse. You really want to catch something from your sex slave? Why not just fuck her till she dies..."

Whoa whoa whoa. This bitch was going down.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face them as they walked off. Narcisse tried to pull her forward but she wasn't budging. "Just ignore her!" He kept saying over and over again.

"Hey ROADKILL! Come and say that to my face!" Kara yelled out, she watched as Peloquin and Sassi both stopped.

"Yeah Im talking to you Porcupine!" Kara's eyes were narrowed as she felt that strange overwhelming power come back to her. This was it, her Nightbreed was kicking in again. It was like liquid hot fire running through her veins, it made her a little light headed.

Sassi sharply turned her head and glared murderously at Kara. Her quills were shaking with anger as she hissed at her. Peloquin still didn't turn his head, but let go of her arm. He seemed to be a little too stiff standing there with his back to Kara. Sassi turned and walked over to Kara, stopping just inches in front of her. It was on.

"You got something to say to me bitch?" Kara spat out at her. She watched as Sassi's already stretched out nostril slits on her nose became more thinned out as she snarled at her.

"I don't speak to whores." She flatly stated. Kara let her anger boil up and spill out, resulting in her letting out another one of those inhuman growls.

"Says the one only wearing a cloth to cover her small tits." Bam, that had to hurt. A TV show Kara use to watch when she was normal rang through her head at that moment, this was totally a Jerry Springer fight.

"Why don't you just disappear Natural, before you get hurt." Sassi hissed at her, turning her head back and forth as if to intimidate her by making her quills move.

"You know as well as I that I can't, but why don't you ask your boyfriend over there to let me go." The sides of Kara's mouth twitched as she tried hard not to say 'bitch my man ain't yo baby's daddy!' at the top of her lungs.

Sassi turned her head to look at Peloquin, who was now facing them.

"Ohhhh I see. Your jealous because Peloquin spends all his time around me. Well, your master needs time to himself every once in a while." She turned her head back to Kara, her voice dipping in venom.

"I don't give a flying fuck what Peloquin does, and I also don't give a shit what you do. I've never even spoken one word to you before now, and Im about to kick your ass! But oh, just for shits and giggles, you can maybe not talk shit about me when Im right here!" Kara got closer to her face until she was an inch away.

"Maybe you should stop sticking your quills up your own ass and have some god damn manners!" She yelled out to her. But before she could say anything else, she felt a hard painful punch to the side of her face.

"SASSI!" She could hear Peloquin yell out.

Kara stumbled back, her eyes wide with surprise and blood pouring down her cheek. Her hand flew to her face and felt the gash. What a bitch! That wasn't fair, she had quills sticking out of her! That hurt!

"God damn roadkill..." Kara mumbled as she tried to get her grip. Finally, without any warning, Kara ran forward and slammed her fist up hard on the front part of Sassi's throat. Was that a bone breaking? She hoped so. Picking the neck to punch may of seemed like an asshole cheap shot thing to do, but it was the only thing that wasn't covered in quills. Hell even parts of her cheeks had quills sticking out, she didn't want to risk it.

Sassi held her throat and gasped for air, getting down on her knees. Narcisse nervously walked over to, unsure of what to do.

But before Kara could gloat about her victory, someone yanked her shoulder hard and dragged her off to an unknown part of the space. Peloquin slammed her into a wall, holding her there with his arm. She struggled and tried to pry his arm off her chest.

"What! She hit me first you saw it!" She growled at him.

"But you provoked her." He roared right back.

"What the hell am I suppose to do! Just take it! Im tired of this shit!" Kara screamed out, tears starting to burn her eyes. She almost went the whole day without crying, and she was proud of that.

"You never learn..." He got right in her face and stared her down with his green eyes. Her fire was still there, barley. She wanted to spit in his face, anything to get him away from her.

"I was suppose to pretend to not hear her! She was talking so much shit! You can't be serious!" Her fire was gone, now it was turning into hysteria.

She stopped her frantic struggle when she felt his other hand grab her thigh. This was a public place! 'Oh god!' Her mind screamed at her in horror. He wasn't going to actually 'punish' her here was he? She didn't do anything!

"Peloquin...no, please." Kara begged him, trying to claw his hand away from her.

"Maybe you'll learn now." He growled into her neck, snaking his hand into her pants.

Her eyes wildly looked around making sure there were no witnesses to this dirty punishment. She really couldn't tell by this point, she wasn't even sure where Sassi and Narcisse were at anymore. Total chaos was exploding her mind at this moment, this was a total notch up the punishment ladder, and she thought there wasn't anything worse he could do.

"Stop!" She tried to whisper to him, of course he wasn't going to so why did she even bother anymore. Her hand grabbed on to his and tried to pull it from her pants.

"Ok I know, please, can't we just..." It hurt her so badly to say this, "...go back to your place?" Her voice shook so badly, and she was crying by this point. She wasn't sure if he was going to take the bait or not, but it physically hurt her to say that to save her own ass.

Kara whimpered as quietly as she could when Peloquin roughly thrust his hand all the way into her pants and got to her private area. She bit her lip until it bled, trying her hardest not to make any noise and draw attention to them.

"You need to learn." He quietly said in her ear, but it sounded like growling noises to her by this point. She needed to learn to be a mute doll or something? What the hell was wrong with him?

But her attention was averted to the sounds she was hearing to the left of them, it sounded like a group of people were making their way over in their direction. She filled her lungs with air and got ready to scream for help as her last resort, but Peloquin used his hand that was holding her to the wall to cover her mouth. She screamed out, but the only thing that was audible was a small muffle noise.

Kara clawed at his arm that was holding her mouth shut with both of her hands, but that didn't work like always. A thought struck her as she felt his hand squirm its way and finally enter her body. Kick him in the mother fucking nuts! If anything Narcisse would help her if she ran to him...if he was still there that was.

Her leg frantically moved around, trying to find his groin so she could smash it with her shoe. But she couldn't get an opening! Kara glanced down past Peloquin's hand to see what was blocking her. To her horror she discovered both of his legs were between hers, totally preventing her from being able to knee him. And he was too close to her for her to even kick his nuts! God damn! She was just never going to win was she?

She let out a muffled cry as she admitted defeat for the moment, this wasn't going to last too long she hoped. Kara grabbed ahold of Peloquin's shirt as she felt his fingers thrust in and out of her. Her stomach turned at the feel, she wished she could throw up on him so badly.

It seemed like at least seven minutes had passed, and yet she still struggled with a fiery passion to get away. Peloquin had fastened his thrusting of his fingers, she wasn't sure if he thought she was getting pleasure from this or not. If he did then he was fucking retarded.

But finally, they both heard a loud, "PELOQUIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Which sounded like Sassi about to have a bitch fit.

Peloquin roughly took his fingers out of her pants and slowly licked them, staring her down while he did so. Kara only dropped to the ground and breathed deeply, keeping her eyes on him. Her face was gashed open and her lips were bleeding, but she didn't care. She would rather of gotten beaten up then be assaulted in a public place!

"You better be back when I come home..." He hissed at her, then turned and walked off.

"...Asshole..." Kara said under her breath so he wouldn't hear. How could he call it 'home'? Rape den was more like it. Or home for the assholes of the world...or something. But home? It was far from being a home.

She wasn't sure what to do now, she was too embarrassed to even leave this place and she didn't even know how to get back!

Finally she got up and buttoned her pants and wiped her face. There was probably still blood on her face, but at least it looked like she was beaten up instead of sexually violated.

Kara walked out into the open space and looked around. They were in a corner before, but it was still in view of a few people that were scattered around the place. One or more people had to of seen them. Kara wanted to get the hell out of there, now!

"Well Sporty Spice! I got to see some girl on girl entertainment! Nice job!" Narcisse patted her shoulder and gave her a huge grin. Kara flinched and stiffened at his touch, who wouldn't.

"Yeah yeah, totally." Kara spoke with a shaky voice, looking around at everyone in a paranoid manner. "Hey, I need to get back, could you show me how to get to Peloquin's?" She tried to smile, but she was sure it looked as if she was about to faint.

"Sure thing baby, he's probably taking care of 'road kill' after what you did to her! Hilarious! She won't be able to speak right for a week!" He acted like he was wiping a tear away as he laughed. "By the way, you have a bunch of blood on your face. New look?" Narcisse slyly grinned at her. She wasn't even going to bother with an answer.

"Can you just take me back please?" Kara glared at him. He finally let out a strange little laugh and walked her forward.

It turned out she didn't wonder very far from Peloquin's place, they were there in no time. But all the same, she was back, therefore she wasn't going to get into trouble again.

"Ahem, don't I get a goodnight kiss? Or a thank you kiss?" Narcisse stood there like a puppy, waiting for her.

"...No. But thank you. See you around..." Kara slowly walked inside the hut, closing the curtains behind her. She knew he was trying to be cute, but it was getting annoying.

Luckily Peloquin wasn't back yet, she let out a great sigh of relief to that. But what was she going to do now? Wait for him to return with loving opened arms?

Fuck that!

She went over to the pile of clothing that was his bed and grabbed a shirt from it. Kara carefully wiped the blood off of her face, wincing every now and then from the pain. "Fucking dickwhore bitch..." She breathed out every time she felt a sting.

Finally she laid down on the pile of clothing, exhausted. This was a very, very long day.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? Not as dirty as the other ones, I know, but still good though right? Let me know and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Time Will Tell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Ugh. Yeah, my life is pretty damn busy right now, sorry this took me so long to write! Its not that I didn't know what to write about (I've got the whole story planned out already) its just Im starting a chemotherapy treatment for my health crap so that and along with working and everyones graduating right now, I've been pretty busy. So anyway, sorry for the delay, and let me know what you think of the chapter!_

* * *

_"Time to present your final projects everyone." _

_Kara sat in her classroom chair scared out of her mind. She watched nervously as everyone around her took out their projects. One by one they were called to the front of the class to present them to everyone, and there she was with nothing. _

_"Oh god...my project!" She whispered to herself. Sweat was running down her forehead by this point, what was she going to do?_

_"Karoline, your up!" Her teacher announced, waiting at the front of the classroom. Wait, that was way too fast! Everyone turned to look at her, all of them staring right at her...waiting._

_"Uh...yeah...I don't...have it." She gulped, trying not to freak out. _

_Her teacher just stood there, writing something down on his clipboard. His face was emotionless as the tension in the room became thick, she knew she was fucked. _

_"Well..." Her teacher slowly replied, "...Then you fail if you don't have your project."_

_"NOOOOO!" Kara screamed out, thrashing in her chair._

Kara forced herself to wake up, sweat rolling off her face as she thrashed at her makeshift blanket. Confusion hit her as she tried to remember where she was at first. "Fuck it was a dream..." She sighed in relief. But...then she actually remembered where she was now and what happened it her. Grumbling slightly she said out loud, "Fuck it WAS a dream..." What a horrible nightmare.

Her project, her school, her friends...all gone.

She lifted her head to look around, and pain shot through her cheek as she moved. Was Peloquin here? Why was it so dark in here? Bravely she reached over to feel beside her to see if anything was there. She felt a warm lump of a person beside her and quickly took her hand back.

"Had a nightmare?" She could hear him grumble beside her. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to answer him or not.

"...Y-yeah." She whispered softly. Just the thought of everything she was worried about before this hellhole hit her close to home, her emotions were running high and she wanted to cry from it. That was the nightmare she use to have a few weeks ago, why would she be having it now all of a sudden?

Kara could hear Peloquin making noise as he moved. "What was it about?" His eerie voice rang in the darkness.

"Why do you care?" Kara bravely replied, even if it sounded like her voice was breaking.

There was long silence that followed her reply, making her feel uncomfortable as she sat there in the dark. But finally, Peloquin answered her.

"You woke me up, Im curious." For the first time the sound of his voice did not send shivers up her spine. He actually sounded like he wanted to know what her dream was about, which scared her. The next thing she knew he could try and rape her again or something. Maybe it was okay to open up to him just a little, they _were_ in the dark after all so it wasn't as awkward. Or so she thought.

Kara let out a heavy sigh as she hugged her legs to her chest. "It was about my photography class. I use to have this dream about my final project a few weeks ago. When it was time to turn them in and present them I didn't have mine and I failed the class..." She tried to look over at him, but the room was still way too dark to see his face. All she was able to see was a dark outline of him.

"The last time I had that nightmare was while I was planning my trip to..." She trailed off as her voice completely broke and tears fell down her cheeks. She would give up her soul to go back to her old life, if only she knew before what horrors this place held. Did she even have a soul anymore?

Peloquin's movement broke her train of thought as he lit up a cigarette. Kara was a little startled as light illuminated around the area of the lit match, she could see Peloquin's face as his cigarette dangled from his mouth. He slowly puffed on the stick as he stared her in the eyes. She stared right back at him, her cheeks shinny from her tears. She probably looked like a pathetic blob crying her eyes out. But the match burned out, and the light faded slowly back into darkness. All she could see was the small glow of orange from the burning tip of the cigarette.

There was silence once again as she could hear Peloquin puff the cigarette and blow smoke out before he spoke again.

"You want to go back..." His deep voice echoed in the room. It wasn't a question, but a statement of 'yes I know what your thinking'.

This time Kara refused to reply, if she said no he would know she was lying, if she said yes...well, she really didn't need to even say it. Silence was her answer as she tightened her grip on her legs.

"You can't go back to the Natural's world, you know that. Your heart no longer beats, what do you think they would do to you? You belong here with us, you can not go back. You are Nightbreed forever now." Kara could feel her anger and the overwhelming desire to just lay there and cry grow stronger.

This really was all his fault, wasn't it? A question rang in her mind at that thought that she had been wanting to know for some time now.

"How did I die Peloquin?" She sternly asked, trying to make her voice as less shaky as possible.

There was a slight pause at first, but after he took another huff of his cigarette, he answered her. "Do you really want to know?" He asked slowly.

Her anger was really starting to rise now from hearing his stupid tone, of course she wanted to know how she died and ended up here!

"Well yeah, all I remember is you..." But she made herself stop there, if she said ' I remember you chased me and then nothing after that, which means it was you that killed me.' he might get mad and do something to her, so she bit her tongue.

"Remember me what? Chasing you? Thats what I do when Naturals do not belong near our home. You hit your head on a rock and bled to death." He growled at her. She could tell he was getting angry, but so was she.

"Yeah because you CHASED me!" She snapped back at him, digging her nails into the fabric on her legs. Her head was turned to him but she still wasn't able to see anything.

Peloquin let out a small menacing growl, "I didn't push you to the ground if thats what you've been thinking. You tripped on your giant camera and bashed your skull on a rock. By the time I got you down here, you had already bled to death."

Whoa, was that...really what happened?

Kara felt like she couldn't breath all of a sudden. "W-what?" She whispered.

But she really didn't care what he was saying or doing anymore, shock was starting to hit her at the realization of all this happening because it was her own fault. She was starting to feel dizzy, and if she had any food in her stomach she would probably throw up right about now.

It was her own decision to come here for her project, she even tripped on her own camera...Peloquin only chased her, if she would of made it to the gates and to her car he probably would of left her alone. Oh god, it was all her fault!

Kara started to rock back and forth, still holding her legs. She couldn't stop herself from crying now, she was sniffling and moaning like a 2 year old. It was all really her own fault! If she wasn't so stubborn to be the best in her class, none of this would of happened! And now she can never go back, everything Peloquin told her was all truth!

Kara slammed her forehead into her knees in one swift move and started crying hysterically. Peloquin wasn't really sure of what to do, so he put his cigarette out and awkwardly put his arm over her shoulders to get her to shut up.

But that wasn't going to work, her mind kept telling her what a dumb piece of shit she was and how everything, EVERYTHING that lead up to this was her asshole fault, because she was a dipshit.

After a few minutes of her sobbing into her knees, she finally started to calm down a little. Realizing Peloquin had his hand on her shoulder freaked her out and she wanted him to get it off of her now.

"I need some fresh air." She sternly said as she shook his hand off her shoulder and got up. She wiped her eyes and blindly tried to find her way to the curtain door. '_Once I get out of here i'll just start over. Avoid doctors and check ups, maybe forge stuff to get in school again...I'll show him.' _She bitterly thought to herself.

"Stop." The tone of Peloquin's demand was so fearful that it made Kara stop dead in her tracks and not move until he spoke again.

"I never said you could leave. Get back here." Her back physically quivered as she slowly turned around and very very painfully walked back over to him, sitting back down in her spot. Being around him was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Hating him would be so much easier if she still thought it was all his fault.

She didn't say a word the whole time, unsure of what she should even do or what he was going to do. And yet she waited for him to speak, do SOMETHING at all.

"Heh, I didn't think you would actually do it. I was preparing to run after you." Peloquin mockingly replied finally.

Ugh, what an asshole.

Kara shifted in her spot, mentally slapping herself for what she was about to say. "Yeah well, I think I learned my lesson by this point..." Her face felt flushed as she spoke. No sarcasm? No hostility? Just a casual tone like it happened all the time? What the hell was becoming of her?

'_All part of the plan...'_ Her inner voice reassured her.

She had an overwhelming desire to fight with her inner voice, but that was just crazy talk. Lately though she was starting to wonder if she really was starting to snap just a little bit. Fighting with inner voices, talking to herself...hey maybe even soon she would pick a fight with her shadow? The possibilities were endless...

Snap the fuck out of it!

"Yeah Im going back to sleep..." Kara quickly turned over on her side and closed her eyes tight. Her inner demons were starting to freak her out. She needed an escape, even if it was going back to a nightmare in a dream.

She laid there, waiting for sleep to come. Unfortunately she wasn't able to turn a switch on to make her sleep at the drop of a hat. She was nervous, unsure of what Peloquin was doing at this point. She was going to inch away from him, but decided he would notice and probably do something so she played it safe and stayed were she was.

Agonizing seconds passed as she listened for any movement from Peloquin. Really, what was he going to do? He was awake, and knew she was awake as well, but he wasn't doing anything.

Her body stiffened as she felt a hand snake around her from behind. She jerked away trying to get up, but Peloquin pulled her close to him on the floor.

"Shhhhh." He calmly, almost lovingly, whispered in her ear. Her head was right next to his, and all she wanted to do was smash into it with the back of her skull.

"Peloquin please, I just want to go to sleep!" Kara struggled in his grip, hysteria coming over her again. But he held her in place with both of his arms.

"Please don't! I haven't done anything wrong!" Her voice started cracking as her eyes wondered around looking at pitch black. She could hear and feel Peloquin chuckle from behind her, his body mashed up against hers.

"Who says you have to do something bad to have fun?" She felt him lick her ear and she cringed. If she just got it over with then he would leave her alone. But 'give in' wasn't in her vocabulary, mostly when it came to rape.

"Fun? You think this is fun for me? What the hell is wrong with you! GET OFF ME!" Kara screamed out, thrashing as much as she possibly could. But once again Peloquin was able to overpower her. He moved on top of her and held her arms and legs down with his body.

She wasn't able to see him in the darkness, only a very faint silhouette of him. Kara could tell that his face was inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face, but she didn't know what else to do.

"It may not be fun for you." Peloquin's deep inhuman voice whispered to her as he inhaled her scent by the side of her cheek. "But its fun for me..." Kara let out a small whimper of defeat and stopped putting up a fight. What was she going to do now? Just lay there like a dead fish? That actually sounded like a good idea, maybe if she was a dead fish he wouldn't feel the need to violate her. It was worth a shot anyway.

Peloquin smashed his lips onto hers in a forceful kiss, but she didn't resist or give into it. She did exactly as she planned, which was to pretend to be dead. Her whole body went limp as he kept trying to assault her mouth. It seemed like her plan was working, since he stopped kissing her and lifted his head away from hers.

But nothing else came after that, what the hell. She could hear him turn over while making a weird growling sound.

'_Oh my god it worked!_' Her mind happily said. Kara cracked a smile and turned over on her side. Her plan was in motion, be obedient and when he tries something then you play dead. Awesome!

It was a little while before she could fall back asleep, her mind was running a mile a minute on how she was going to pull her life back together when this was all over.

Before she knew it though, she was woken up by screaming children running by. "Little shits..." Kara sleepily grumbled as she slowly got up. Peloquin was no where in sight to her relief, and there was light again. That struck her as odd though, if everyone slept in the day time then why was it dark in there? Kara shrugged it off while running her hand through her hair.

What was on the agenda today? Since Peloquin was gone she figured it would be okay for her to go exploring, maybe even go visit Rachel and Babette. Who knows, maybe she knew of a secret way to get out besides the entrance.

Kara walked out of the house hut and into the open, she wasn't really positive of where Rachel lived but she was pretty sure she could find it. Walking forward she ignored the other Nightbreed that were out and about, no doubt they were giving her 'the look' like they had been the entire time she had been there. How long was it now? A week? A month? She wasn't even sure anymore. But one thing was for certain, she was getting out of there soon.

After a few moments of wandering around the place, she felt like she finally knew where she was at. She wasn't too far from Rachel's place now.

"Hey there sweet cheeks! Your looking glorious today!" A high pitched annoying voice rang out from across the way. Kara inwardly shuddered as she kept walking forward.

"Go away Narcisse, Im not in the mood." Kara flatly stated. He walked out infront of her and held his arms out.

"Don't I get a Hello hug? We haven't seen each other in so long!" His voice sounded as if he was acting, which of course he was.

"What are you talking about? I just saw you yesterday you dirty hobo." Kara just pushed him aside and kept walking. She was really not in the mood for his games right now.

"So where are we going?" Narcisse replied while catching up to her.

Kara stopped in her tracks and let out a huge sigh. No point in trying to ditch him, he was like a puppy or something. Might as well make use of it.

"Im going to visit Rachel, do you know where her house is? I can't really remember." She could see his face light up as he rubbed his grimy dead hands together.

"Right over there! Come, Ill show you!" Narcisse sounded a little too enthusiastic about it as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

They really weren't that far from her place it turned out, it was only a few feet away.

Kara awkwardly stood at the entrance with Narcisse standing beside her. She wasn't really sure of how to get rid of him, but something told her she was able to trust him.

"Rachel? Babette? Anyone home?" Kara yelled out, not really wanting to just barge in. She finally heard someone softly say "Come in!" Which had to be Rachel.

Narcisse moved aside and bowed down, "Ladies first!" Kara rolled her eyes and walked through the doorway. It was a little smokey in the hut, but there was Rachel sitting at a wooden table. She smiled warmly at both of them as they walked over and sat down at the table with her.

"Well, Hello! What brings you here?" Rachel warmly said, mostly looking at Kara.

"Oh...you know, I just got bored and thought I would give you a visit." Kara nervously rubbed the side of her neck, it was a tick she had developed ever since she got here. People around other people started making her nervous, did Peloquin really have that much of a hold on her?

Narcisse made a weird coughing noise and fidgeted around in his seat. Kara let out another huge sigh, "Narcisse just found me outside and started following me, so thats why hes here." He grinned at Rachel and wiggled his eyebrows.

"How are you doing Rachel? Looking pretty as ever!" He was starting to get on Kara's nerves, but Rachel didn't seem to mind him at all. She was probably use to him by now. Rachel just smiled at him and gave him one of her knowing looks.

"Im just fine Narcisse, I do hope your staying out of trouble." Narcisse only made a weird noise with his tongue and let out a weird giggle.

"Where's Babette at? I don't see her around anywhere." Kara quietly spoke.

"She is playing somewhere, she gets bored being here with me so I let her leave to go play." Rachel replied. Looking around the room as if she could see Babette playing.

It had gotten quiet and awkward by this point, and Kara was starting to feel weird being there.

"So Kara...How have you been?" Rachel spoke out of the silence. It interrupted her thoughts as she looked at Rachel. Her eyes had a sort of sadness to them, as if she already knew what she had been through since the last time they saw each other.

It took her a few moments to answer back, not really sure what to say.

"Im...not...okay." She slowly let out. "I...need to ask you something." Kara leaned forward as if making sure no one else could hear it. "And it can't leave this room or get back to Peloquin in any way." She said while glaring at Narcisse.

"And I mean it." Narcisse put his fingers to his lips and made a zipping sound. "My lips are sealed!" He tried to say seriously.

Kara looked back at Rachel, her face was paler then normal and she had a pretty worried look to her. "I need your help, and your the only person I can really trust." Rachel leaned forward and took Kara's hand into hers. "Go on child." She replied. Kara knew that she really could trust her with anything, and this was the perfect person to go to in order to get out of there.

Looking dead in her eyes, and with every bit of seriousness she could muster, Kara explained her plan to the both of them.

"I want to escape, I can't take it here with Peloquin anymore. I have to go back my world and live my life like I use to. This place is absolute torture to me and its killing me slowly from the inside. I need your help, do you know of any secret back way to get up to the surface and out of Midian? Like, without having to open up the gate? I have to leave when Peloquin isn't around so he wouldn't be able to track me."

It took Rachel a moment to reply, "...There is a few ways to leave here, old tunnels that have not been used in years...but do you really think you can escape here? You are Nightbreed, no matter where you go you will always belong here." Kara violently shook her head, as if trying not to hear her.

"I don't belong here Rachel, and even if I did then I definitely don't belong to Peloquin! I have to leave, I have to get away from him! You know what he..." She stopped short of that, trying to block it out. But Rachel knew what she was talking about and rubbed her hand.

"I will help you any way I can..." Rachel softly spoke to her.

"Me too sweet cheeks! I know all the paths out of here, I even know when Peloquin leaves, we can figure it out." Narcisse grinned at her from across the table, trying to grab Kara's other hand-to which she kept moving it.

"Why are you going to help me? I thought you were his friend." Kara glared at him, un trust still lingering with him.

"It is pretty boring here, and this is exciting! Helping someone escape from the evil clutches of the raping Fire Crotch! Its like a game, and I love games!" Kara had burst out laughing, unable to breath as tears rolled down her eyes. Peloquin's new name in her mind was forever going to be 'Fire Crotch' thanks to Narcisse, and she loved him for it.

"Just make sure you send me a post card from where ever you go." Kara wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and gave him an actual smile for the first time.

"Thank you...both of you, I really mean it." Kara almost felt like crying from joy instead of pain for the first time since...well for the first time.

Finally, she had actual friends, and she was going to miss them. Was it really worth it though? Making friends? People she trusted? Her whole life after she came here was nothing but people (or person) shitting on her, making her life a living hell. For all she knew Narcisse could run off and tell Peloquin all about her little plan.

But something told her he wasn't going to betray her. For once she had a good feeling about this escape. She was going to make it out of here, she just knew it.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was a little short, but I thought since its taken me so long I might as well just post it finally. Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Leave a review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Desire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: So the next few chapters might take a bit to update, since even on my days off I keep pretty busy. But don't worry, I will finish this story eventually! If you notice in this chapter theres some strange confusing feelings going on between Kara and Peloquin. Kara doesn't snap again in this chapter, but once you read you can tell shes getting close. ANYWAY, sorry this took so long, and please leave a review! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

Kara had spent the next few days planning out her escape with Rachel and Narcisse in secret while Peloquin was out. Amazingly he wasn't getting suspicious of her long visits to Rachel's house with Narcisse of all people tagging along. But pretty soon he started to catch on.

"Kara..." Peloquin's deep voice rang through the hut. Kara froze in place and cringed, putting down her shirt she was sowing.

"...What is it?" She replied to him, not making any eye contact. That was pretty much how she always answered him.

"Ive noticed you've been spending an awful lot of time at the Mist Lady's place..."

"And?" She snapped at him.

Peloquin gave her a warning glare. "...Its suspicious...what is it that you do over there?"

"I don't do anything, I play with Babette and talk girl talk with Rachel, do you have a problem with that?" She snapped at him once again. He was starting to piss her off.

"Girl talk? With Narcisse there as well?" Her pissed off sneer slowly fell as she tried desperately to think of something to throw him off.

"He may not seem like it but Narcisse is a girl..." Perfect, score 1 for Kara!

"I don't like you going over there so much." Peloquin folded his arms in a high and mighty manner.

"Oh really? And what prey tell, would you want me to do all day then? Hang around you and the slutty roadkill all day? Whatever!" Kara angrily got up from her spot and the floor and picked up her shirt she was mending. "Im going over to Rachel's so she can help me with this shirt, go see your girlfriend or something." Kara bravely walked passed him in a hurry, but he grabbed ahold of her arm and yanked her to him.

Fear started to settle in her stomach as she stared up at him. She had forgotten all about being nice to him so he would leave her alone. Its just the fear of him finding out what she was really doing made her paranoid and angry.

"You do not tell me what to do Tasty..." He quietly said to her, his tone was menacing and dripping with dark undertones.

"I-Im sorry..." Kara fearfully squeaked out, unsure of what he was going to do. Every time he called her 'Tasty' something bad happened.

For a few gut wrenching seconds nothing really happened, they only stared at eachother in a silent battle. Kara seemed to be losing.

Finally Peloquin made a move, if only just a small one. He lowered his head to hers and stopped just inches away from her. His eyes seemed to be telling her something, they didn't look as evil and dark like when he tries to do something to her. They actually almost looked like they had real emotion in them, almost human. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air around her hair, taking in her scent. She could feel his hand that was on her arm slowly caress her skin with his thumb.

Kara was puzzled at what he was doing, what was he doing anyway? She stayed still as he sniffed her, too scared to move while she clutched to the shirt she was holding for dear life.

He finally opened his eyes and let go of her arm, clearing his throat as if it was hard for him to talk. "Be back before sunrise..." He sternly said to her without looking her in the eyes.

Kara refused to say anything to him, she wasn't even sure of what to say to begin with. Totally confused and a little scared at whatever the hell just happened, she turned and left the hut without saying a word.

She breathed in the fresh underground air while she walked down to Rachel's home. She was still extremely confused with Peloquin, what the hell was that all about anyway? He didn't hurt her or anything, he was actually being a little gentle.

'_Wouldn't it be awesome if he was like that allllll the time?' _Her retarded inner monolog chimed in her head.

"Shut the fuck up, he would never act like that all the time, and what are you trying to say anyway?" Kara said out-loud to herself. It was happening again, she was having a fight with herself.

'_Im just saying! It really would be nice if he would act sweeter to you, maybe hes starting to like yoooouuu~ then you wouldn't have to leave!'_

_"_Oh my god do you ever shut up! What are you saying? He's my new boyfriend or something?" Kara angrily growled to a voice that wasn't there. People around her stopped to stare at her talking to herself, since she was stopped in the middle of the walkway.

'_I think your starting to like his gentle side...'_

"He doesn't have a gentle side and you know that..." She started to lower her voice, she had suddenly realized she was yelling out loud to no one. Horror started to hit her, did that really just happen? That was the third time this week, but this time it was out in the open!

"Hey there sweetie, who you talkin to?" Narcisse interrupted her conversation with herself as he walked up to her and patted her back.

"...Im having a private conversation." Kara jokingly said to him, feeling a little embarrassed at how heat-full the argument with her mind had gotten. It was a little concerning, she had been here too long and she felt she was really starting to loose it.

"Well then, lets take the private conversation inside, people are staring!" He happily replied, pushing her forward towards the direction of Rachel's place.

"I really think Im starting to loose it Narcisse..." Kara whispered to him as they walked on.

"I never had it in the first place baby, I wouldn't worry about it. You'll be out of here soon..." He whispered back to her.

Their little planning had progressed to the final stages by this point. Over the last few days they had gotten everything together and ready for her departure from this place. Rachel had been helping her sow clothing, and Narcisse had a whole day planned for Peloquin with drinking and cigarettes, something to distract him while she escaped. There was a tunnel in the lower part of the homes where no one went to, it was where they kept the berserkers. All she had to do was sneak in there and go through the tunnel which would take her to the sewers under the town of Sherrinick, and then she would be free.

Narcisse and Kara had arrived and sat down inside Rachel's hut, she welcomed them with open arms like always.

"Hello you two, how has your day been so far?" Rachel smiled at the both of them.

"Pretty awesome..." Kara said with sarcasm, to which no one really noticed.

"Ive had an AMAZING day so far, and I hope it never ends..." Narcisse said dreamily. Rachel gave out a little laugh and sat down with them at the table.

"Listen, I think Peloquin is starting to catch on to us...he's starting to get suspicious, he doesn't want me coming over here as often anymore." Kara blurted out as soon as everyone had gotten comfterble.

"Don't worry, our plan will be in motion soon enough." Narcisse winked at her and smiled.

It was true. They planned to do it on the full moon when it was the brightest so she could see her way. And that was only a week away.

"Yes I know, its just pissing me off. He's been acting really weird lately and its been...well...weird is all..." She couldn't bring herself to tell them his strange behavior. They didn't really need to know anyway, it wasn't like she was going to back out.

"Just put up with him for a few more days, remember to stay calm and do not make him angry..." Rachel's words of wisdom didn't seem to help her any. No matter what she did she made him mad.

Within a few hours Rachel was helping Kara with the shirt she was mending, and Narcisse had disappeared out of boredom. They were trying to make the cloths look as normal as possible, which was a little hard with the material they had.

"Kara!" Babette yelled from the doorway.

"Oh hey Babette!" Kara held her arms out as the little red headed child ran into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Can I help you sow?" But she didn't need to give her an answer, she was already picking up a pair of pants and a needle while sitting in Kara's lap.

Kara silently smiled at looked at the two of them, she really wished she could get a picture of them before she left. Maybe if she manipulated Peloquin she could get her camera back and fix it before she left.

And speaking of the devil, Peloquin had walked in through the doorway. The nice atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Hello Peloquin..." Rachel said, her tone was respectful and careful. Kara snapped her head around and dread filled her as she locked eyes with him.

He took a few moments to stare at her, then he glanced at Babette sitting in her lap happily sowing, then to Rachel.

"There is a meeting in progress, Lylesburg is calling everyone." Peloquin finally replied with his eerie voice. Kara glanced at Rachel for questions, but she didn't seem to know what was wrong either.

"Come on Babette, lets go." She got up and held her arm out to her child. Babette whined a little and got off of Kara's lap, going to her mother. Before they left Rachel glanced at Peloquin, then to Kara. 'Be careful.' Was the look she gave her.

"Kara..." Peloquin almost purred her name. She inwardly cringed as she got up and walked over to him. He lightly took her arm and made her walk by him the whole way there.

"Peloquin?" Kara almost whispered to him as they walked.

"Hm?" He growled, not even looking at her.

"When can I get my camera back? I mean I would like to have everything back, but I really want my camera. Fond memories..." She hoped he bought it.

He had to think about it for a few seconds. "I don't have it, not anymore. Sassi is holding onto it for me. Be nice to her and maybe she would give it back." He was pulling on her anger strings now.

"Why the fuck does she have my fucking camera! Be nice to her! Why the fuck would I want to be nice to that-" She was cut off by the warning glare Peloquin shot her.

"...She hates me..." Was all she said after that. Kara was fuming the whole way there, so mad that he gave her camera to his little girlfriend. Cheap shot, very very cheap. Maybe she could get Narcisse to steal it back for her and keep it at Rachel's.

They had made it to the meeting hall finally, and it was packed. But of course they had to go stand by Peloquin's little group of friends. The fat man grinned at her and gave her a little wave. She only glared at him. Narcisse was there as well, and he gave her a wink, to which she smiled at him. But he was the only one to get a smile from her, everyone else could go fuck themselves.

The Blue Devil was there as well, and he kept his distance from her as much as possible. She pretty much burned that bridge with him and didn't bother trying to make it up to him, she was going to be leaving soon anyway.

And there she was, the queen of bitches. Sassi smiled at Peloquin from a distance and licked her lips. Kara cringed at her and looked away.

'_This is the perfect opportunity to make her jealous, your the one by Peloquin not her...' _Her inner voice echoed to her. For once she was going to listen to it and not have an argument. It was right, that quill bitch had her camera and was probably never going to give it back, hell she probably asked Peloquin for it. And this was a perfect opportunity to spite her.

Kara looked her dead in the eyes and smiled evilly at her. Sassi's eyes narrowed as she looked at her. Kara moved her body to where she was by Peloquins side and put her hand on his chest, resting her head on his side and never taking her eyes off Sassi.

The Porcupine lady was fuming in her spot, her face was starting to turn red from anger as her eyes widened. Kara felt like bursting out in laughter at her anger, but stopped dead when she felt Peloquin respond to her. He put his hand over hers since it was still on his chest. Kara completely froze, she totally didn't even think about what he was going to do, she was too occupied with making Sassy jealous.

She felt his other arm snake around her waist and held on tightly to her. He was totally reading this wrong, and she needed to get out of it. She quickly glanced up at him, and let out a small gasp. His eyes were burning into her, something about his look scared the crap out of her, it wasn't an evil look, but one of his lustful gazes. 'Oh shit' Her mind screamed at her. Peloquin lowered his head to her and growled lightly in her ear.

"Someone is being awfully good..." She tried to keep her calm as she stared off at Sassi again, trying her hardest to grin at her while suppressing her fear. And Sassi looked like she was about to blow a fucking casket. She was so red and was shaking so badly Kara was almost scared at what she was going to do.

Quickly she thought of something to say to throw Peloquin off her.

"Your girlfriend looks like shes about to kill someone..." Kara whispered, trying to keep her cool.

It worked, Peloquin looked up and saw Sassi hiss at him, making him let go of Kara and go over to her. It looked like he was trying to talk to her but all that was coming from Sassi's mouth was hisses. Peloquin finally led her away from the crowd so not to make a scene.

And then it was time for Kara to laugh. She burst out laughing and held onto her stomach. She hadn't laughed like that in a really long time, and it felt pretty damn good. Narcisse came over to her and giggled with her. "Did you see her face? She looked like she wanted to murder someone!"

"She deserves it, that bitch. She has my fucking camera and I want it back..." Kara gave Narcisse a knowing look, but all he did was grin stupidly at her.

"Miles ahead of you. It just so happens that yours truly is very handy at fixing things, and miss Roadkill wanted me to fix a new camera she had gotten the other day." Narcisse put his hand in his doctor jacket pocket and pulled out her beat up camera.

Kara's eyes lit up like christmas lights as she snatched the camera out of his hands. "I cant believe it! Oh my god, Narcisse your the greatest in the universe!" Kara cried out, giving him a massive hug. The smell that came off of him didn't seem to bother her anymore.

Narcisse patted her back, "I know, I know." She let go of him and almost started crying as she looked her camera over. It was beat up to shit, but the lens wasn't broken.

"Here, hold onto it for a bit, I wanted to take pictures of you guys before...you know. Keep it at Rachel's." Kara handed it back to him and he put it back into his pocket. If she kept it with her people would tell Peloquin she had a camera and he would know. Better be safe then sorry.

"Silence!" Lylesburg's commanding voice roared throughout the hall. Everyone became silent as they looked on.

"There have been reports of more Natural's coming to Midian. Your children need to be inside at all times, if you go up to the surface then you need to be quiet! We do not want the Naturals to find out about us!" The children in the crowd groaned and whined to their parents.

"Be very careful..." was the last thing Lylesburg said as he left the room.

"Careful my asshole..." Kara grumbled to herself. Narcisse let out a small giggle. "I would just love to run into someone up there!"

"Even if you did chances are they would be killed." Narcisse touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Many brave soul's have came through here and never made it out alive." Kara rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

"Where do you think Peloquin went?" Kara glanced around and didn't see either Peloquin or Sassi anywhere. "You don't think there off...doing something are they?"

Narcisse let out a hearty laugh as he wiped away a tear. "Oh my no, I don't think they've ever done the nasty. I don't even think Sassi has female parts."

That struck a nerve with Kara. She really didn't understand the connection with them. Were they together or something? She needed an explanation.

'_Why do you want to know so badly? Want to know if Peloquin is available? HA!' _The annoying inner voice rang in her head.

"Just curious..." Kara growled outloud to herself. Narcisse looked over at her in confusion.

"Curious about what?" He questioned.

"...Nothing..." Kara replied, no need to tell him she was talking to herself.

Kara wasn't really sure what she should do or where she should go, Peloquin was gone and she was pretty sure it was almost sunrise, which meant she couldn't go back to Rachel's. She decided to go back to her 'home' and just wait.

It was empty when she got there, nothing had really changed the whole time she was at Rachel's. She sighed deeply and walked over to the pile of clothing that was her make shift bed and laid down on it.

Part of her wanted to sleep, but the other part of her wanted to stay up incase Peloquin came back pissed off or something. Or maybe he wanted to have sex, since was a total retard and egged him on earlier. What the hell was she thinking anyway? Guess she wasn't thinking at all, whenever she gets angry her sane thoughts get muted. That was a really stupid thing to do, really really stupid. But in a way it was all totally worth it to see that roadkill bitch get so worked up over it. Peloquin had to of know it was just to make her jealous...right?

'_Admit it, you liked it...' _Uh oh, the voice was starting up again.

"SHUT UP!" Kara screamed into her pillow. Normally this would freak her out, but she wasn't normal anymore. She knew it was her own thoughts talking to her, but she didn't want to listen to them. It would of been way better if it was some mysterious voice that was talking to her, but it wasn't. The only problem was she had no control over making it stop.

She laid there in her misery, just a few more days and she would be gone. No more of this waiting in fear crap.

It seemed like she was laying there for hours, she was about to fall asleep when she heard Peloquins boots on the ground as he entered the hut. She froze, unsure if she should pretend to sleep or say Hi to him or something. But Kara figured he could tell she was awake since he could always tell when she was awake, so she decided not to play a game and turned over to look at him.

"Where have you been? If Im suppose to be back by sunrise then shouldn't you?" An innocent enough question, she thought.

"Trying to calm Sassi down." He glanced over at her and she noticed a bunch of quill scratches on his face. For some very odd reason she felt bad for him.

"What the hell happened? Did you go down on her or something?" She was trying to be serious, but by that last remark she let out a small laugh, covering it up by pretending to cough.

He only glared warningly at her.

"Peloquin...what is it with you and her? Are you guys like...together or something?" Kara boldly asked.

"Jealous?" Peloquin sarcastically said.

"Fuck no...Im just really confused about it. I don't understand is all..." She was trying to get his mind off of doing anything to her.

"We use to be...a long time ago..." He became quiet. Kara was slowly starting to understand the weirdness between those two, they use to be together but now were just friends with benefits or something along those lines. Then here comes Kara and ruins everything, go her.

Kara didn't really want to respond to that, so she just turned over on her side and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep.

It was only a matter of time before Peloquin came over to the other side of her and laid down by her. She tried to pretend like she was sleeping but he pretty much knew she wasn't. He lightly trailed her cheek with his clawed finger, all the way down to her collar bone. She kept her eyes closed, really not wanting this. She could feel her stomach starting to knot up.

"So tell me..." He softly spoke to her. " Was that show of affection real or just to make Sassi mad?" Kara slowly opened her eyes and stared at him out of fear.

"...to make her jealous..." She roboticlly replied.

"I don't think so..." Peloquin's eerie voice rang. His finger hooked onto her shirt and pulled her to him. Kara panicked as she moved her arms out infront of her trying to push him away. But she wasn't quick enough.

"Peloquin please!" Was all she was able to blurt out before he kissed her. Kara's whole body went ridged as shock hit her.

But...he wasn't being forceful at all, but strangely gentle. He wasn't forcing his tongue on her like he usually did, he only kept his mouth over hers.

She was extreemly unsure of what she was suppose to do, this was probably the most awkward thing ever. Peloquin's hand was caressing her neck as his lips moved over hers. She really didn't want this, and wasn't too sure if her dead fish senario was going to work this time.

'_Just do it already, you know you want to.' _

Oh god did her brain ever shut up? Finally she tried to push Peloquin away again after getting over her shock. "Don't!" She said through his lips.

He finally backed away from her and let out a faint growl.

"Don't think that will work every time, Im very tired tonight from fighting with Sassi..." He turned over to his side and Kara looked dumbfounded at him. She couldn't believe that actually worked! Holy shit!

She smiled inwardly at her triumph, thank god she pissed Sassi off, she owed her one.

But who knew how long that was going to last, he hadn't done anything to her in at least a week. And a week was a very long time, she still had a week to go before she left. Anything could happen between now and then.

Kara turned on her side and closed her eyes. Peloquin was acting weirder then normal, and she was starting to get...concerning feelings about it. Please let the full moon come soon.

* * *

**Ok, so I hoped everyone liked it! I got a little writers block on the last part but OH WELL...gives me more dirty ideas for the next chapter. So anyway, sorry this took me so long but I hope you enjoyed it! Pleaaaaasseeee leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: In Waking Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara._

_From the Author: Oh holy jesus, sorry about the...8 month long pause there, my life has been HECTIC...like, hardcore. All my time is used up, plus in all the crazyness I forgot all about my fan fics lol. I randomly started reading some on here and then had motivation to write again, sorry about that. This chapter is going to be long and extra juicy! ENJOY!_

_Oh yes, and a warning. There is rape in this chapter (as if you didn't know already, pff)_

* * *

Kara had awoken roughly to someone licking her neck. She imediatly shot open her eyes and looked down at her asalant. Of course it was Peloquin, what an awful way to wake up.

"Stop!" She yelled out while pushing him off her, it was way too early in the morning/night for this.

Her shoving and pushing didn't work like always, if anything he made it easier for him to grab ahold of her arms and pin them down on the 'bed'.

"Okay, okay...what do you want? What did I do now?" Kara's sleepy voice tried to be calm and reason with him, there had to be a reason why he was assaulting her this early in the morning/night...whatever it was.

But Peloquin only let out a strange laugh, she could feel his laughter vibrate on her neck. It looked to her like he just had 'morning wood' or something like that. How unfortunate for her...

Quickly her body went limp as she tried to do her dead fish act, but it only gave Peloquin the opertunity to get ontop of her and keep at his assault. Her body started to quiver from his touches, she wanted to just start shoving him but her little dead fish act was suppose to work. She stayed limp as a noodle, closing her eyes and trying really, reaaallllyyy hard not to yell. But it wasn't working, he started grabbing at her pants trying to undo them. Her mind recoiled in horror as her eyes flew open. Oh shit, it really wasn't working this time!

"I said STOP!" Kara screamed out at him. She tried to kick him but he was on top of her legs by this point. "Please Peloquin! Don't do this!" She pleaded, pushing on his chest trying to shove him away. Her efforts were weak, she was still half asleep.

'_Oh stop it, you know you want him'_ Oh god, not the voice again. Kara felt anger replace her fear, making her wake up quick and badly needing a cigarette.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-" She stopped mid sentence, a cold chill ran down her spine as she stared wide eyed at Peloquin's very pissed off face.

"...Are you talking to me, Tasty?" Her face drained of any color that was left in it, he thought she was yelling at him. She was really going crazy.

"...n-no..." She squeeked out, her eyes were starting to water from her panic.

"...If you weren't talking to me, then who were you talking to? Im the only one here..." Peloquin asked her in an eerily calm voice. Kara was panicking, she wasn't really sure how to respond to him without sounding completely bonkers. But she pretty much was by now...wasn't she? Peloquin spoke again, not bothering to wait for her reply.

"It seemed to me like you were. You were going to call me a name, weren't you?" His hand squeezed her crotch over her pants pretty roughly, making her squirm. She was starting to hyperventilate and go into a panic attack.

"You know how I don't like being called names Tasty..." He was about to do something, Kara could tell, she could sense it. But she didn't let him, instead of lying to him she decided to tell him the truth. And make it sound as fucking crazy as it actually was.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the STUPID voice that keeps bothering me! I can't believe you can't hear it, its so retarded! I never get any rest, its always chiming in whenever someone is talking like the rude bitch it is, Im tired of it! I mean I have to scream to make it shut up! Its driving me crazy!" She looked him right in the eyes, making sure that he could see that it was actually true.

Peloquin stayed where he was, giving her a strange look she had never seen before. Was this...concern?

"...You...actually hear voices?" He slowly asked, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Of course...don't you? You have to of heard me talking to it, I can't believe no one can hear it, you people are crazy!" Ok, she might of over acted that little bit, she knew no one else could hear it because it was her own inner voice. She would say anything to get him off of her, even if she had to bullshit some of her little white lie.

It was an eerie calm as Peloquin looked her in the eyes, searching her face. And then a small grin slowly crept up on his face, making Kara's small glimps of hope shatter.

"Your lying..." He breathed on her.

"I am not! Im telling you the truth! I keep hearing this voice talking to me and I-" Peloquin lifted her shirt up and buried his head in her chest, "-..and I...I have to yell at it to stop! I wasn't yelling at you! Stop! You know I wouldn't call you names!" His hand was now under her pants and caressing her inner thigh. He quickly yanked her pants off and positioned himself between her legs. Kara stopped putting up a fight and embraced herself for unwanted sex. There was no use in trying to reason with him anymore, might as well get it all over with now.

In a slightly painful move, Kara felt Peloquin enter her forcefully making her gasp, trying to supress a scream. He started pumping into her fast, when all of a sudden they both heard someone call out from behind the cutian door.

"Peloquin! Did you forget we were suppose to meet? Where the hell are you?" Sassi's annoying yet life saving voice called out. Peloquin froze while he looked down at Kara. She wasn't going to say a single word and only stared back at him in return.

He slowly pulled out of her, never taking his eyes off of hers in a cold stare. He quickly buttoned his pants and turned to walk out, growling loudly to himself.

Kara stayed silent and still until he left the room, she couldn't believe her luck. Two seconds, it lasted two seconds. She wasn't sure if she was happy that it was cut short, or upset that it even happened in the first place. She could hear the voices of Peloquin and Sassi outside, she kept quiet and tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"Well, he finally shows. Your completely forgot didn't you?" Sassi's voice rang.

"...I was busy." Peloquin coldly replied. She could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?"

"Nothing that involves you, Sassi. Quit being so nosey, its my buisness." Ohhhhh burn.

Kara could no longer hear their voices anymore, they must of walked off finally. She slowly got up and put her pants back on, a slight wave of nausia. "God..." She grumbled as she straightened up and brushed herself off. No time for feeling sorry for herself right now, she had more important things to worry about like getting the hell out of there.

She grabbed another random shirt from the pile of clothing and walked out of the hut, it was time to go to Rachel's place. She always felt better when she went to see her.

'_Well that was pathedic, two seconds? Is that even possible?' _Ok, this voice was starting to really piss her right off.

"You got me in trouble today you ass hat." Kara grumbled. Once again talking to a voice that was only in her head.

'_I didn't do anything. Its your fault for talking to me out loud in the first place. You got yourself in trouble.' _

"Right, the only way to get you to shut up is to yell at you."

'_No it isn't, I never shut up. Im you, remember?'_

_"_Maybe if I stab my brain you would finally shut up." A thought came to her, maybe thats why crazy people try to stab their brains, to get their inner voices to shut up.

'_Pfff, your not crazy. Your just stupid. Really really stupid. I know what your thinking every second, and what you deny to be thinking. I know everything.'_

"...Fuck off." Kara walked through the little streets of the city and finally reached Rachel's house. The voice finally stopped bothering her. For right now anyway.

"Hello Kara." Rachel's soft smile welcomed her as she reached her door. "What is the matter child? You look..."

"Pretty shitty." Narcisse interupted her. "And by pretty I mean beautiful, you look beautifully shitty!" He gave her a wink. Kara gave out a small tired laugh, feeling like her knees would give out at any moment.

"Im fine...just...tired." She lied to them. It made her feel horrible for lying to her only two friends, but she didn't really feel like telling them what actually had happened to her.

"Well!" Narcisse clapped his hands loudly. "I have a suprise for you little lady!" Kara stared at him, she was done with suprises for the day and she had only been awake for about an hour. Narcisse opened his dirty doctor coat and pulled out a hard black object.

"My camera!" Kara screamed out in suprise. She quickly grabbed it and looked it over. The lens were fixed and some of the buttons were replaced.

"I was able to fix it in a jiffy, thought you might want to see it. I don't want MENTION how I was able to get the parts for it, called a few friends, did a few favors, you know." He made a motion with his hand as if he was sucking a dick. Kara rolled her eyes at him.

Even though you still have a week till you leave, you can at least take pictures of this beautiful face!" He gave her a huge retarded grin.

Kara tightened her grip on the camera, faking a smile. She had decided the second she saw the camera that she wasn't waiting till the full moon to leave, she was going to leave either today or tomorrow. Slowly Kara lifted her camera and focused the lenses on it, pointing it at Narcisse. He pretended to comb his hair with his hand and smiled. The fimilar clicking noise of the picture being taken was soothing to her. She closed her eyes and remembered a million years ago when she use to take thousands of pictures for her portfolio.

She turned her camera to Rachel, who let out a small giggle. "Oh no, do not bother taking a picture of me, Babette needs to be in it too." And like magic Babette came running into the room from out of nowhere.

"I was hiding! You couldn't find me Narcisse!" She laughed as she held onto her mother. Kara quickly snapped a picture of Babette and Rachel.

"Kara!" Babette yelled out, realizing that she was there. She quickly ran to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Hey kiddo..." Kara strained to say, tears were threatening to come out as she put her hand on the little girls head.

They all moved over to the table and sat down, Kara held onto the camera for dear life still as if Peloquin was going to jump out and steal it away from her.

"Hey sweet cheeks, i'll take the camera till you leave." Narcisse's smile slowly faded as he looked Kara in the eyes.

"Im...not leaving on the fullmoon. I need to leave soon...like really really soon. Tonight." She looked at both of them for support. They only looked at eachother with concerned faces. Kara continued in their silence.

"Narcisse if you can distract Peloquin for at least an hour or so I think I can make it. I'll use that tunnel you showed me that leads out of Midian. Before he even realizes Im gone, i'll be miles away to where he cant find me." They both still looked at eachother, having a silent conversation.

Finally one of them spoke. "Kara...it might be very dangerous to leave tonight." She shook her head like a two year old.

"No, I cant take another night with...I just cant stay here anymore, I have to leave." She wasn't going to take no for an answer. There was deadly silence as they all looked at eachother, trying to think everything over.

"Very well...I can have your pack ready in an hour. Go back to Peloquin's and stay there. Narcisse will find you when he is ready to distract him, giving you the signal to flee. I will meet you at the tunnel entrance and give your pack to you." Rachel calmly spoke.

"Gadda make sure hes there at least, or it wont work." Narcisse chimed in.

Kara felt an overwelming desire to cry just then. "I will." She beamed at the both of them. She handed the camera over to Rachel to pack it with her things that were there.

She left Rachel's and headed back to Peloquin's, feeling a strange sort of calm wash over her. She was finally going to leave. Where she was going to go or who she was going to be after this didn't matter, all she knew was she was finally going to leave Peloquin.

'_What your doing is wrong...' _The voice spoke out to her. She ignored it as she walked on.

'_You know you cant leave here...your Nightbreed, you have a bond with these people. You'll find your way back to them weather you like it or not.'_

"I don't have any bonds with anyone here..." That wasn't true, Narcisse, Babette, and Rachel were dear to her, and she would miss them. But she wasn't going to jepordise everything to come and see them after she left. And they knew that as much as she did.

'_You cant escape him...' _The voice died out, leaving an eerie quiet in her head.

She ignored it as she finally made it to Peloquin's. Her nerves were tingling with excitment.

"Peloquin?" She quietly called out. She could hear movement inside the hut as he opened the curtians and walked out. She half expected him to actually be there. Why was he home? Suddenly the memory of that morning sparked in her mind, he wanted to finish what he started! He must of been waiting there for her the whole time!

"Where have you been?" His chilling voice rang through the air. Kara flinched at his voice, she couldn't help it.

"...Out." She stood there, not bothering to go back into the hut. She was afraid what would happen if she did. Peloquin walked over to her and stood infront of her, towering over her.

"What is it that you really do over there?" He breathed on her.

"What is it that you really do with Sassi?" Kara shot back. Score!

Peloquin made a weird huffing noise and gazed down at her. She started to feel uncomfterble at the close contact. Peloquins hand was now on her cheek, caressing her face.

"Sorry about this morning..." Whoa, what was that? Did he actually say sorry? She must of been halusinating.

"...you...what?" Kara was stunned. No way. He was probably trying to be nice so she would coaperate with him. Fat chance.

"Sorry we couldn't finish." Peloquin had a sly grin on his face, showing some of his sharp teeth. She knew it was too good to be true, he wasn't sorry about anything, why would she think otherwise?

He leaned down, she knew what was coming. But instead of fighting it, she let it happen, as if saying farewell to him. Peloquin kissed her, it was soft at first. Kara was bold, she wanted to tell him goodbye in a nice way and this was she guessed the only way. She kissed him back for the first time since meeting him. She felt Peloquins muscles tense, as if sensing her willingness. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. Kara cringed as she felt his teeth graze her lips, it was like he was trying to swallow her mouth. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"**OW**!" She yelled out and pushed him off of her as she felt warm blood on her mouth. "What the hell Peloquin!" Kara wiped the blood off of her mouth and glared at him. What a fucking way to ruin the moment.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes bright with lust for her. But they were interupted by Narcisse running over to them, out of breath and still trying to yell out.

"Peloquin! Peloquin! Theres Naturals in the graveyard! Come look! We can smell their cigarette smoke!" Narcisse tugged on his sleeve, giving Kara a small wink.

"Naturals? There not cops are they?" Peloquin asked. His interest was peaked at the thought of possibly stealing a pack of cigarettes...and killing.

"No no, there are no cars for miles around!" Narcisse acted excited.

"Show me." Peloquin moved away from Kara and walked with Narcisse, turning for just a moment to look at her. "Stay right there."

Kara stood frozen till they both went out of sight, then she made a mad dash for Rachel's as fast as her legs would carry her. Sweat was dripping off her chin as she ran, her heart was making phantom beats in her chest, if she was still alive it would of exploded by now.

She finally made it, her fear and anxiousness to get out of there were overpowering her. She barged into the hut, her eyes were wide and frantic as she searched the home for Rachel.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting you so soon Kara...Did something happen?" Rachel's calm soothing voice rang from behind her. Kara quickly spun around to face her.

"I need the bag, now! Everything is set, I have to get the hell out of here as soon as possible!" Kara begged her, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Alright, alright! Its ready for you on the table." She pointed behind her, her voice way too calm for the situation.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kara yelled with joy as she crushed Rachel into a big bear hug, then grabbed the bag off the table. "Where's Babette at?" She didn't see the little red head running around anywhere.

"Asleep still..." Rachel nodded her head to the corner, Kara turned to see the little girl asleep on a tiny cot. She slowly walked over to her, intending to wake her up to say goodbye.

"Don't!" Rachel whispered. "Do not wake her, let her sleep. It is better this way, she would only cry. I will tell her you had to leave when the time comes..." It made her heart feel heavy, or at least something inside her chest. She really wanted to say goodbye to the little firecracker, but Rachel was right. It was better this way.

Kara leaned down by the sleeping Babette and lightly brushed a strand of red curls out of her little round face. "Goodbye kiddo, I'm ganna miss you..." She whispered to her. She then gave her a light kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Will we ever see you again...?" Rachel calmly asked her, taking a moment to rub Kara's arm as she walked by the entrance. She couldn't look Rachel in the eyes. It took her a second to answer, her emotions starting to spill over the hysterical need to run.

"I...I'm never coming back..." Finally Kara looked up into Rachels dark mysteriously beautiful eyes. "But I...I'm going to miss you so much..." Her voice broke as she clung to Rachel in another hug, crying silently.

"Good luck. I will pray for you my friend..." Rachel softly said into her ear as she put her hand on Kara's messy hair.

They stayed like that for a good couple of seconds, until Kara finally let go of her, wiping her wet eyes. She slung the bag over her shoulders and let out a long sigh. Her nerves were shot by the point, it went from a super high to a really calm low.

"Well...Goodbye Rachel, thank you for everything...Babette..." Kara looked over at the sleeping child, then back to Rachel, smiling and wiping away new tears. She walked off, securing the bag on her shoulder, trying hard not to look back. It felt as if a piece of her soul was left with them, if there was anything left of it.

* * *

The plan was to meet Narcisse at the ally of tunnels, which was just a giant hole in one of the walls that had supposive tunnels that lead outside of Midian. But Kara had nervously been waiting there for a good twenty minutes. She was so worried she felt like she was going to faint, where the hell was that asshole anyway! She looked like a complete dork standing there all alone with a bag slung over her shoulder containing her life, totally not obvious shes about to run away since shes _standing by the tunnels that lead outside of Midian. _

Jesus could she be more fucking obvious?

_'Of course you could, drawing attention to yourself by screaming at me would make everyone know your about to leave'_ There it goes again, the retarded inner monolog.

"Dude, shut up. Im too worried to yell at you." She said under her breath to herself. Lucky for her there wasn't a soul in sight, the ally of tunnels was a pretty deserted place and was suppose to be forbidden.

She needed a cigarette, bad. Thoughts were running through her head that were just making her even more worried. Maybe Peloquin was able to squeeze everything out of Narcisse and found out about her! But then he would of been here by now. Maybe something happened...

Her thoughts were cut short as a hand grabbed her from behind, she felt as if her skeleton literally jumped three feet out of her skin. She quickly spun around and came face to face with the smiling Narcisse. And the first thing she did was smack his arm.

"You **ASSHOLE**! WHY DID YOU-" Narcisse shushed her, reminding her they were in the open still, "-why did you take so fucking long? I was about to throw up I was so nervous!" She harshly whispered to him, spitting a little in the process.

"I'm so sorry Kara dear, I had to lead him to WAAAY on the other side of the cemetery, you should be safe to escape!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so they both were facing the ally of tunnels.

"Just take the second tunnel on the right, then take a left, then two more rights. Remember what I said before? It will take you just outside of the cemetery walls. And from there...its up to you." His face was warm with a smile on it. Even though half of his skin was missing and he still smelled like a hobo, she was really going to miss this man.

Tears welt up in her eyes as they both embraced in a silent hug. It was a moment, a nice moment. She truly had friends that she loved here. But it was time to leave, and god was she going to miss this stupid, rude, smelly, amazing man.

"I'm really ganna miss you, you smelly hobo..." She gave him one last squeeze before letting go.

"I will miss you too sweetcheeks. And dont worry!" He shook her shoulders slightly, "Your going to be fine!" Kara beamed up at his rotting face and what the hell, gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye..." She whispered to him. Wiping her tears and sniffing a little, she pulled at her bag and started running into the tunnels and a quick passe.

"And remember!" She could hear Narcisse yell behind her, his voice echoing off the tunnel walls, "If you need me, just ask!" Kara smiled to herself as she ran further down the dark tunnel, his voice was a nice bit of hope in the gloomy walk way.

She kept running down the tunnel, her brain running a mile a minute as she ran. She was almost free! Kara slowed her passe the darker it got, and it got dark very very quickly. None of this tunnel was lit up at all, how the hell was anyone able to walk around here?

Kara reached into her pocket and grabbed her spare book of matches Narcisse gave her, and lit one. She looked ahead of her as the walls surrounding her lit up. There were dead tree branches on the tunnel walls, and what looked like a corner of a...coffin sticking out. Well good thing she found a light. She continued to look further ahead and saw a small opened space ahead of her with four man-sized tunnels. The Alley of Tunnels! This was it!

"Okay...take a right, then a left...then...um. Shit." Oh god, did she really forget which tunnels to take? No matter, she knew to go right first, either way she was getting out of there.

_'Wouldn't that be funny if you got super lost and were trapped in these tunnels FOREVER!'_

Oh man, this was getting on her nerves. "Lets do this..." She said to herself and the voice in her head, which was still herself. Kara took the tunnel to the right and prayed to god it was right.

She ran until she found two tunnels ahead of her, she took the one to the left and tried to fasten her passe. Very quickly she came apon another two tunnels, and without even stopping right ran straight into the one on the right and kept going.

"Fucking swear to god, if this isn't the right tunnel to go into I'm going to fucking loose it!" She whispered to herself in the darkness.

Constantly she had to keep lighting matches as she ran, then went out to quickly so she shielded the flame with her hand. She prayed they weren't going to run out by the time she got to the surface.

Finally, she reached the last batch of tunnels. She knew the last two were the same direction, and she already went in the right tunnel, so right might as well keep going right. She dashed through it quickly, crossing her fingers. Her clothes were sticking to her from sweat, she was so scared she wasn't going to make it. What if Peloquin hadn't left yet? What if he was still up there?

But before she could keep going down the 'what if' lane, her match went out, and she slammed head first into something hard, and covered in dirt. Her ass hit the ground, and she tried frantically to light another match to see what the hell that was.

Everything lit up, and there was a giant tree root blocking her way. She looked up and saw an opening, it looked as if something was covering it, but it was definitely an opening. She pushed up with her hands, and was able to move whatever was in the way. She climbed up, grabbing ahold of branches and grass on the ground above.

Lifting herself and her bag up from the hole, she hunched on the ground and looked at her surroundings. She was outside around a bunch of trees and bushes. She placed her hand on a big rock that was by her, that must of been what she pushed out of her way.

She stood up, still being cautious of any sign of life, and Peloquin. Fear still clung to her, she had to be careful and she still had NO clue where she was going to go.

"Theres Midian..." Kara was right at the outskirts of the cemetery, like seriously right by the outside of it. There was barbed wire fenching for the gate a few inches away from her, she could see a few scattered forgotten gravestones by her.

But seriously, where was she going now? North, South, East, or West?

Oh fuck it, she was going right.

She dashed off to the right, following the lining of the gate until she was out of the trees and into the open space. She passed by more and more gravestones on the other side of the gate, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Smoke. She could smell cigarette smoke.

Kara snapped her head to the left and peered into the graveyard, only a few feet away from her stood Peloquin, smoking a cigarette. Her eyes widened in shock, blood curdling fear gripped her once again as she dashed off as fast as she could, Peloquin thank god didn't see her at all.

She tried to run fast, but her fear was choking her, she couldn't breath! Her legs were going so slow!

Then her bag got caught on the barbed wire fence and tore in half, making a very loud ripping noise. She looked down in complete horror. She started to hyperventilate as she got on her knees and grabbed her shit and her camera from the broken bag. Her head snapped up when she heard a branch snap infront of her.

"Peloquin..." She cried as she spoke his name in a shaky voice. She wanted to die right there, it was over.

"What the fuck are you **doing **out here!" He asked her in a stern voice. His face had confusion written on it, until he saw. She was quivering on the ground with frightened tears in her eyes, her camera in her hand, fixed up. Clothing in the other hand, and a broken traveling bag by her knees.

Oh shit.

Kara got up as fast as she could and darted off to the side, Peloquin let out a very loud and very angry roar. She started crying like a baby, scared out of her mind. What was he going to do to her!

She wasn't too sure about out running him, there was a barbed wire fence between them, but still. She took up speed as she ran, still having no clue where she was going, and praying to god Peloquin wasn't going to catch up to her!

Her head suddenly snapped backwards, her hair was behind pulled, she felt her knee's give out under her. But instead of falling to the gound, she was slammed head first into the barbwire.

She screamed out in pain, feeling the little spikes break the skin on her face. Her head was being smashed down into the wire more, she swung her arms around and was able to grab the hand that was holding her head down. It was definitly Peloquin's stern muscled arm that was holding her. She wasn't able to get up to face him, her head was continuously being smashed into the spiking of the fence.

"PELOQUIN PLEASE!" She screamed out in agony. Only instead of him stopping, he dragged her over the wire fence by her hair. It was fucking painful, and she felt like throwing up from being so scared.

She landed cheek first on the ground infront of Peloquin's boots. She was back in Midian, strange how shes never going to escape from this place.

Kara weakly looked up at him, shaking from fear. There was a fraction of the moon in the sky, and stars were everywhere. Peloquin was looking down at her, his bright green eyes were glowing with rage, he had a snarl on his face and his teeth were showing. He looked so mad he didn't know what to do with her.

"**Where the fuck did you think you were running off to?**" Peloquin's eerie demon voice rang in her ears as he yelled at her. She didn't say anything, only whimpered and buried her head in the ground.

"**FUCKING ANSWER ME KARA!**" He roared at her, kicking her hard in the ribs with his boots.

Oh god. He never hit her before. All the life slowly drained out of her, making her pale as a ghost. She held her side as she yelled in pain, sobbing uncontrollably.

She mumbled out something, but he could not hear her. Peloquin leaned down by her, grabbing her hair and pulling her sobbing face up from the ground to look him head on.

"Answer me..." The venom in his voice could of killed her, she knew she was fucked. She might as well tell him the truth, no point in lying anymore.

"I-I-I was getting away from...you..." Was all she was able to say as Peloquin slammed her head down into the ground in rage as he roared. He kept his hand over her head, keeping her face smashed into the dirt.

"You. Are. **Mine.**"


	10. Chapter 10: Freedom!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nightbreed, Clive Barker does. All characters belong to him except Kara. _

_From the Author: Yo bros! Sorry about the long wait, I kinda fell off the face of the earth there, I had half of this written out then totally lost all interest in fan fiction (I go into spells) and ended up loosing the file. Lame, I know. But I have a new computer and the keys have lights! I love typing in the dark lol, so that made me want to at least finish this chapter while I'm in the zone. Also, in this version of Nightbreed, the Nightbreed can't kill each other! ITS THE LAW! Oh yes, and please leave a review, it actually reminds me I have a story goin on and I like reading them lol. Anyway, enjoy ;) _

_DO NOT READ IF FAINT OF HEART! THERE BE RAPE IN THEM WATERS!….There is 'attempted' rape in this chapter, (trust me it was way brutal in the original version but I took it out, meh)and foul language, and violence. But it gets good at the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

"No..." Kara barley breathed out. She was in too much shock to get her brain moving.

"Your mine. How fucking hard is that to understand?" Peloquin breathed on her, his breath was hot on her skin and made it prickle with goosbumps.

Her head was still smashed to the ground, she was unable to move at all. She needed to muster up all her strength if she wanted to get out of this alive, or at least still mentally intact.

"Let go of me!" She spat at him. Kara clawed her hands upwards to try and get Peloquin's hand off of her head, digging her nails into his arms in her vein attempt. But like always, she was too weak to even faze him. Or he felt it but didn't care, his eyes were glowing so brightly with rage. His nails clawed into her head as his grasp became tighter, pushing her into the ground more.

"Trying to run from me!?" He snarled, she felt the deadly rage in his voice as his grip got even tighter. He then yanked her head up by her hair and smashed it head on into a tombstone that was near by.

"No!" Kara tried to scream out as her head was being bashed into the old slab of concrete. Her vision was getting blurry, but she was able to sheild her head with her arms to try and stop the blows.

"Stop!" Her cries were muffled by the pain that was searing through her. He finally stopped after the 10th hit, seeing if she was still conscious. Her closed eyes were watering involunterily by this point (she refused to call it crying) as blood trickled down her broken face. Her arms had gashes all over them, they were squirting out a lot of blood, or so it felt like to her.

'_See you later, hopefully your face will heal up soon! Who knows, you might have a sexy battle scar...' _

Wait, what the hell was that? Her inner voice couldn't bail out on her in a time like this! Maybe she was shutting off her brain for what was going to happen to her, and probably from now on...

She knew there was more to come, she should of known she could never escape him. Her eyes were blacking out with intense pain as it coursed through her in crippling waves. Her head slowly fell back to the ground, she could hear the tombstone crumble as her head hit the gravel.

"Where the fuck did you think you were going to run to? Huh?" Peloquin's voice was low and menacing as he roughly took her shirt by the collar and ripped it all the way down in one swift move. By that point she let out a very loud scream after realizing she was about to be raped in a graveyard, with Nightbreed probably watching around every corner. This was happening way too fast for her, she was still trying to get over being beat the shit out of.

Peloquin slapped her hard across the face, making her vision black out for a few seconds. He took this quiet opportunity to stuff her mouth with her own shirt as he undid her pants. Kara started focusing her eyes again, tasting blood and a dirty cloth in her mouth. She squirmed in her place, trying desperately to kick him off of her. He kept trying to grab her legs and finally succeeded, laying down on top of her in the processes. He placed one hand over her right thigh and held the other over the cloth that kept her mouth covered.

"Its so much better when you don't make any noise." He whispered in her ear, his sounded so demonic. She quivered in her spot, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He lifted himself up, keeping his hand firmly over the cloth covering her mouth to keep her quiet and as he unzipped his pants with his other hand. That was when she started thrashing around, a one last ditch effort to escape. Peloquin quickly grabbed ahold of her, turned her over on her stomach and pushed down on her. Her chin smashed into the gravel, but she could tell Peloquin was only half way on her. Kara tried to make a dash for it by clawing out from under him, but Peloquin was fast as he quickly lassoed his arm under her waist and kept her from moving away. She started sobbing as he grabbed a chunk of her hair and pushed her face into the ground hard. Her ass was raised in the air, she tried to flop over to the side but Peloquin had a firm grip on her hips that kept her in place.

She squirmed on the ground, her arms were useless to her in this position, she couldn't bend her arms back to even do anything. Peloquin got down on his knees over her legs, he was sure as shit she had no way of moving at all now. Kara braced herself, stiffening up as she felt Peloquin rub up against her backside.

"I want to you think about what you tried to do..." His deadly voice rang in her ear as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, making her arch her back. He grabbed the front of her neck with his free hand and squeezed it.

"P-peloquin, p-please!" She choked out, her face was wet from her tears. She couldn't breath.

Was this it? Was this what it was going to be like every day for the rest of her life? Being beat up? And worse...

She was about to go into a bitter 'why me' cry fest to get her mind off of what was about to happen to her, when completely out of the silence of the graveyard she heard her name being called.

_"...Karoline...Kara...Kara..."_

Kara's eyes tried to focus as she snapped out of her 'depression faze'. Someone just called her name, and it sure as hell wasn't Peloquin. Her one good eye that wasn't smashed up by a tombstone darted around all over, seeing who it was that called her. But no one was there. It was just Peloquin, and he was still trying to rape her, no one else was in sight.

"...kaaaaaaraaaaaa..."

She cracked her head to the right, the voice was coming from that direction, and all that was there was tombstone. Oh god, ghost were talking to her now! Was she really that bat-shit insane?

But she watched in pure horror as a misty smoke started coming off the tombstone. More of it came slowly creeping out of the ground as well and coming straight toward her.

"NO!" She screamed out, trying to push herself away from it.

Peloquin, being completely oblivious to the mist, took it as Kara's normal screaming while he was trying to position himself. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head to the ground, straight into the mist.

Kara felt a cold numbing feeling wash over her as her head was forced straight into the smokey mist. A bright flash of light burned her eyes for just a second, then an overwhelming feeling of power flooded through her in burning waves. It was happening again! Finally at the moment she needed it the most!

She took a deep breath of the cold air in, letting the power of the Nightbreed flow into her. She felt every cell in her body come to life and burst into fire. Her wounds were healing as power surged through every vein in her body. Once again she was Nightbreed, and it was time to kick some serious ass.

Kara exhaled the mist, letting out a deep sigh, and at that moment Peloquin noticed it instantly. He froze in his place as he heard Kara let out a blood curdling roar. Before he could even react Kara kicked him right off of her, knocking the wind out of him.

She swiftly grabbed the tombstone laying by her head and lifted it off the ground, smashing it head on right into Peloquins face. It knocked him off the ground, giving her some time so she was able to get up and compose herself. But she just wanted to see his blood spill everywhere. Her nails had turned into black claws, her teeth were razor sharp, and she was ready to have some payback.

She heard the sound of his laughter echo in the still of the air. Kara braced herself, breathing heavily.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Peloquins raspy voice danced with humor. Kara tensed up at his calmness. Her anger subsided slightly and replaced with doubt. What was she going to do with him?

"You can't kill me Kara, and you know it. Nightbreed cannot kill Nightbreed." He was grinning at her, and that made her anger flood back into her.

"Ripping your dick off sounds like a good alternative to me." Kara growled out, truth behind her voice. It didn't faze Peloquin, he only laughed again.

"It will grow back, although its never happened to me before…would you like to try it out and see?" He gave her a horrifyingly evil smirk, his deep voice dripped with sin. It wasn't boosting her confidence in the slightest. Frustraited, Kara roared into her hands, yelling her anger out. There was no way hitting him would do anything, she didn't know what to do.

"Why are you tormenting me!? Why couldn't you be nice to me, for once!? Ive died and gone to hell, living it every waking moment of my non-living horrifying life! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She spat at him, nearly missing him but getting at least his boot. For a split second doubt crept into her again, maybe asking questions would anger him. But it was now or never, she had power too now. And she wasn't afraid.

Peloquin was silent, a stern blank look on his face. He was unreadable, and it was making Kara nervous and alert. He could attack her at any second.

Finally he spoke, Kara was anxious to finally get some answers from her tormentor.

"You want to know whats wrong with me, Tasty? Its you." She was taken aback, not sure what he meant by that.

"Your whats wrong with me. The first moment I saw you enter the grounds I wanted to devour you. Never had I felt such…hunger." His voice dropped slightly, as if fondly remembering that moment. "It was either scare you out of here, or eat you. Either way I needed you. Your death was an accident in my favor, as if the gods had spoken and brought you to me." He gazed into her eyes, it felt as if they burned into her soul.

"Your in my mind, I smell you everywhere, I crave you…I don't care if you feel the same or not, your **mine." **Kara let out a small nervous breath of air. She had no clue how to take this, to her it sounded like he was obsessed with her.

"You still could of been nice to me you stupid asshole!" Kara yelled out in the intense silence.

"What was I suppose to do? Ask you nicely if I could fuck you?" Peloquin snapped back, sounding annoyed.

Kara's anger started to build back up, she was leaving this place and him no matter what.

"You know what Peloquin? No woman in her right mind would EVER want to fuck you. Sassi only does it because she's not even a woman. This place really is 'Where the Monsters live' you piece of shit. Im getting the hell out of here, unlike you, Im not a monster." She glared at Peloquin, begging him to stop her so she could rip his face off.

"Your not leaving here Kara…you won't survive out there." Peloquin spoke to her while she gathered her tattered bag and camera by the fence.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? You?" She laughed. Kara strutted past him, he didn't make a move to try and stop her, only watched her intensely. It was making her nervous, was he really going to let her just leave?

She kept walking ahead, quiet and alert, thinking any second that Peloquin would jump her. But he never did, all was quiet.

"You'll be back…" She heard Peloquin's demon voice ring from behind her, she quickly turned around, making her bag fall to the ground.

He was gone, no one was there. She was alone on the edge of the graveyard.

Fear gripped her stomach, what if he was hiding, just waiting for her to leave and then jump out and grab her? Kara let out a loud snort, if he even tried she had the strength to break his arm at least. She kept walking forward, confident nothing was going to happen until she reached the giant rusty gates of Midian. Kara paused for a second, a weird feeling coming over her. She felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head warning her not to leave the grounds.

"Its just Peloquin's bullshit" She said out loud, trying to convince herself while walking right out of Midian.

She was free! She finally made it! In her excitement she dashed ahead, trying to get as much space between her and the demented graveyard as she could.

After a few feet she slowed down to a stop. She didn't plan what she was going to do next, her car was probably at the police station. Where was she going to go? Maybe there was someone she could call.

Then it hit her, there was that motel not too far from here where she stayed before she got here. If they won't let her get a room then they sure as shit would let her use the phone. The only person she knew really was her college professor, and maybe he would understand her plight and try to help her. She had a plan now! Clutching to her bag she followed the shallow tire tracks leading out of the abandoned valley.

It took her a while to get there, she started running about half way when she realized the sky was getting lighter, dawn was approaching and she had to stay out of the sun. A part of her hoped that the sun burning thing only happened in Midian, but her gut was telling her it would happen no matter what.

* * *

Finally Kara reached the run down motel, there were a few cars parked but not many. She opened the door to the office and looked around, she still felt uneasy being in public again. No one was there at the front desk, so she took this opportunity to look around before ringing the bell. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall, it was almost 4:30 in the morning. She wasn't sure if they would let her have a room, her ID and everything was in her car that was gone. Hopefully the lady remembered her from before…but how long was that? How long was she gone for?

At that moment the a woman walked out from behind one of the doors and startled Kara.

"Oh!" The clerk cried out, dropping her donut on the floor. It was the same woman from last time, still wearing a skimpy skirt but her shirt was a sweater this time. Was it cold outside? She didn't even notice.

"You startled me hon, why you just standing there? You didn't even ring the dang bell!" She looked annoyed as she picked up her donut and threw it in the trash. This lady had food with her last time she saw her too.

"Im sorry…its really late, Im a bit out of it." She nervously giggled, trying desperately to sound normal.

"What can I do you for? Need a room?" The clerk looked her up and down, her eyebrow raising up as she did so.

"Um, actually I do. My ID was in my car that was towed, but I just rented a room not too long ago. I remember you from before." Kara gave her a weak smile, hoping she bought it since it was mostly true. She just wasn't sure how long ago it was.

The woman took a good look at her, her eyes were squinting as if she was really trying hard to think back that far. Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth gapped open.

"Holy jesus, your that girl there lookin' for!" If Kara had any color left in her face, it would of all drained out by now. Wanted posters? Who was looking for her?

"Who's looking for me?…" She trailed off, in total disbelief. She had no family, no friends really at least non that would notice she went missing.

"The police, your not in trouble or nothin, they found your car parked out at that old graveyard about 3 months ago, thought maybe someone snatched you up. Where you been this whole time?" She gave her a curious look, she was so nosey.

Kara mentally gulped, she had to think of something quick! Not too detailed, she could make up more later, save it for the cops.

"Ive been camping." She lied.

"For 3 months?" She wasn't buying it.

"It was my finals week, this project was like 60% my final grade to graduate, I wanted to go away…" She got quiet and faked a sudden headache. "After a while I realized no showers suck and I should get an RV. I just want my car back…" Kara sighed while rubbing her temples, this lady was totally buying her bullshit story.

* * *

"That sounds like bullshit story to me." Police Captain Eigerman set down his coffee on the desk, spilling some of it onto papers. This man made Kara pretty uncomfterable, it was either is redneck attitude or the way he kept staring at her chest. She was pretty thankful he stopped by instead of taking her to the station. The sun was out by now and burning skin would be pretty suspicious.

"You want me to believe you just felt like living in the woods for 3 months?" He really wasn't buying it.

"I lost track of time, I don't have a watch…finals are hard. Have you ever been through finals week, officer?" Without even meaning to she insulted the police captain. His bald head was looking a little pink as he coughed into his hand.

"I honestly didn't expect anyone to find my car, I was planning on leaving it there and getting it if I needed to. Garages are expensive." She flashed him a smile, pretty smile from a pretty crazy lady. Camping in the woods, what was wrong with her?

"Well we did. Its in the impound regrettably. And a lot of money to get out. But heres your purse and whatnot from the car." He straightened his glasses as he handed her an evidence bag full of her crap. They probably searched her car inside and out for drugs, the assholes.

"Word of advice, if you decide to take another 3 month long 'vision quest' again, don't leave your valuables inside your abandoned car. Your lucky we got to it first." Kara gave him an embarrassed smile. She didn't leave it, she was kidnapped.

"Well ma'am, its good to know that your safe, and heres a parking violation. Good day." He handed her a pink slip and gave her a greasy grin. "Willma." He nodded to the clerk woman then left.

Kara crumbled up the ticket and clutched the evidence bag to her chest, she couldn't believe that worked! They bought it! But she couldn't go back to her school, there was no way she could take classes anymore. First thing was first, she grabbed out her wallet and looked through it. There was still 30 bucks in there, thank god the cops didn't take it, they looked the type. Although she remembered there being more in there…well at least it was something. She glanced up at Willma and gave her a weak smile.

"How much are rooms?" Willma looked at the 30 bucks in her hand then back at her.

"Your in luck, ill be generous today and call it 30 even. You look like ya need a shower an at least you have some cash to pay me." A free room would of been generous but she'll take it.

"You wouldn't happen to know if theres jobs available around here? Like maybe for overnight?" Kara asked nonchalantly while handing her the money.

"Like strip joints?" Willma gave her a glare.

"What? No…no, oh hell no. I mean like an overnight job, or something after 6 p.m. Im more of a night owl, I like closing shifts." Kara forced a fake laugh, she had a disturbing vision in her mind of working at a strip club and Peloquin showing up to see how awesome she was doing since leaving the nest. Plus she could never be a stripper, the thought of it just made her nauseous.

Willma stood there and thought for a moment, glancing up at the ceiling as if the job listings were up there. "Come to think of it, the only place thats not strippin is probably the overnight waitress position down at that honkey tonk bar/grill." Kara lit up, a job to earn money!

"I use to work there a few years ago, for a long time. Now Im assistant manager of this place!" Wlllma gave her a toothy grin, but all Kara saw was a disturbing image of her working there the rest of her life then becoming the new 'assistant manager' of a crappy motel. She needed to make a plan to get a bus ticket out of there asap after she gets her first check. Or getting her car out…she needed to check how much that was, but she couldn't go over in the day time. Thats what phones are for!

"Sweet!" Kara smiled, feeling hope for the first time in a while. No Peloquin, no Nightbreed. Pretty soon that part of her life would be buried and forgotten.

She took the key to her room, lightly touching Willma's hand. "Oh my, your hands are freezing! You must be chilled to the bone hon! Turn the heater on in the room, kay?"

Of course her hands were freezing, her entire body was cold. Since the moment she left Midian, Kara had forgotten in all her excitement of freedom, that she was dead. Her skin burned in the sunlight, and she could turn into a monster. That part of her life that she wanted so desperately to move on and forget, would never leave her. She really was going to become the next 'Assistant Manager' of this run down dump.

She sighed as she opened the door to her new home, which was a crappy motel room with cracks in the ceiling. Kara shut the door behind her and flipped on the light switch, she heard the bulb pop as no light came on.

"Shit…" Tempted to just go ask Willma to replace it, she decided to find the bathroom light and just use that for now. She walked forward but stopped after seeing something out corner of her eye. She saw Peloquin sitting in the chair by the tv, his eyes burning green. She closed her eyes out of fear, slowly opening them to realize nothing was there.

"Your so, so crazy Kara…" She said out loud, trying to calm herself down. Quickly she flipped the bathroom light on and dashed to the door to lock it. Not like that would really help with anything, but it made her feel a little better. It was morning by now, she needed to get some rest, she had a potential job opportunity by the time the sun went down.


End file.
